


Mistaken Identity

by Cheryl1964



Series: Mistaken Identity [1]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Tut (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 31,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryl1964/pseuds/Cheryl1964
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the afterlife is pretty much business as usual the same wars are continually being fought. Ancient Rome and Ancient Egypt somehow end up overlapping and a Pharaoh and a rebel get drawn into each other's world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because Pana Hema Taylor's Nasir and Avan Jogia's Tut look like they should be brothers. Not hard to confuse the two if you've only seen them from a distance.

Nasir was busy pulling his spear from the boar’s carcass when they attacked. Like many he expected the afterlife to be peaceful; instead he was now involved in a never-ending battle against the Romans like his fellow rebels.

 

He was also regretting choosing to hunt by himself instead of joining Agron and the others in the day’s battle. It seemed he would ‘die’ this day from giving into boredom. No matter; tomorrow morning he would wake unharmed to spend his wrath on these Roman shits.

 

Quickly getting to his feet and spinning around with the spear in his hand; the closest attacker was impaled on its point as the rest came to an abrupt stop; gaping at him open-mouthed.

 

“Kill him! King Tushratta will have our heads if he escapes us!” One of the men said as he attempted to back pedal from the hissing Nasir. Nasir was not inclined to give them the time to recover their wits and immediately went on the attack.

 

“There Lagus!” General Horemheb pointed to the valley where a young dark-haired man was battling against two Mittani with a spear and dagger. Other Mittani were quickly moving to join the fight.

 

“Our pharaoh fights well; but is outnumbered.” Lagus said. “He forgets the first thing I taught him of the Mittani; one is always hidden away. At least he dresses as a peasant.”

 

Lagus urged the horses to lunge forward to his Pharaoh’s aid. General Horemheb angled his chariot to draw the reinforcements’ attention.

 

Lagus steered his chariot into the fray grabbing the young man’s arm and pulling him into the vehicle. “You should thank the gods we noted your absence My Lord. Had we not; the Mittani would have quickly overwhelmed you.”

 

“The who?” A softly accented voice asked causing Lagus to draw the chariot to a stop.

 

“You are not Pharaoh Tutankhamun!” Lagus said in shock.

 

* * *

 

 

“There!” One of the German’s pointed.

 

“Thank the gods!” One of the Gauls added. “Agron would have our hides if we returned without his Syrian.”

 

“And Naevia would keep Crixus from saving you from his wrath.” The German replied. “Well let’s go get the little man before he causes more problem this day. It’s bad enough we lost Oenomaus and Gannicus to the Romans today.”

 

“Where did the Syrian find such fine robes?” One of the rebels asked seeing that the warrior was draped in fine linen.

 

Tutankhamun was enjoying a quiet walk along the edge of the stream. Once again he wondered if he had truly angered Amun during his life. He was surrounded by all those who schemed against him during his life. Ka and Ankhe were sneaking off every chance they got while King Tushratta continued his war against everything the pharaoh held dear.

 

“Come Nasir! Agron is not happy to find you missing from his side.” A strange man said as he grabbed the pharaoh’s arm and began dragging him off toward a group of other men.

 

“Unhand me!” Tutankhamun ordered as he pulled his ornate dagger from his belt.

 

“He has lost wit!” Another of the men yelled grabbing the dagger before anyone could be hurt.

 

One of the men quickly came up behind the pharaoh and used the hilt of his sword to knock him unconscious.

 

“Fuck the gods!” The man who had been struggling with the dagger exclaimed. “Agron will have our balls now!”

 

“Not if we say we found him this way.” The man said. “We should make haste before he awakens. I would be far from Agron’s reach when it happens.”

 

The group hurried back to the camp with one of the Germans scouting ahead to make sure his kinsman was not around; or if he was to distract the gladiator. Seeing that Agron was with Spartacus and Crixus; the group gave thanks to the gods for their luck and tiptoed past. They were not expecting to bump into Saxa.

* * *

 

Nasir sat quietly as the pharaoh’s physician finished wrapping the cut on his arm and bowed deeply before backing away from him. Across the room the man who had snatched him from the jaws of impending death, Lagus, was deep in conversation with a group of other men dressed in finery that would have made the richest of Romans green with envy.

 

“From a distance he could be mistaken for the pharaoh.” Lagus said. “Possibly why the Mittani were seeking his life.”

 

Ay glanced over to where Nasir sat on the edge of the bed. “Yes, but the question remains; where is Tutankhamun?”

 

“Perhaps he is part of a Mittani ploy.” The huge black man called General Horemheb said. “I find his appearance at the time our pharaoh goes missing suspect.”

 

“Your words reach my ear.” Nasir said with a huff. “I know nothing of your pharaoh; but my own people will soon hold concern of why I do not return to them.”

 

The man who had been identified as the high priest wandered over to stand in front of Nasir. “As our people will hold concern of their missing pharaoh. Your presence is a blessing from Amun meant to quell their worries.”

 

“As long as none approach closely.” Lagus said. “The queen will not be kept from these chambers for much longer.”

 

“We will need to take her into confidence.” Ay said. “Her efforts could keep the people satisfied for a time. However those rags he wears are better suited to a peasant. See him properly attired. I will speak to the Queen.”

 

* * *

 

 

“It did not occur to me that there were any who fit Nasir’s description other than Nasir.” Spartacus said. “I certainly did not expect them to return with a stranger.”

 

“He is far too dark to be Roman.” Crixus said. “But he is dressed as finely as one.”

 

“Ulf and others try to sneak him into your tent.” Saxa said to Agron. “He is not Little Man.”

 

“No he is not.” Agron growled as the figure began to stir.

 

“Calm yourself Agron.” Spartacus said. “And let us see answer given to question of who he is.”

 

Crixus poured a cup of wine and handed it to Spartacus who watched as the young man, possibly younger than even Nasir, sat up and pressed a hand to the bump on his head.

 

“Take pause and gather wits.” Spartacus said as he offered the cup of wine.

 

Tutankhamun startled and immediately reached for his missing dagger. The Pharaoh finding himself unarmed immediately fell into a defiant stance. “Tushratta continues to fail; so he resorts to bandits.”

 

“Tushratta? We know of no one called Tushratta.” Agron said. “Does he stand a Roman shit?”

 

“Agron; give him leave to speak.” Spartacus said.

 

Tutankhamun immediately turned to study the German gladiator. “You are Agron? The men who attacked me addressed me as Nasir. Why?”

 

“You look like his little man.” Saxa answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Tutankhamun sat up on the thin pallet and stretched to relieve the aches from sleeping on the ground. He had opted to sleep in the medicus’ tent. The Pharaoh got to his feet knowing that explanations would be expected.

 

The large man called Agron seemed just as dangerous as those who had brought him here believed him to be. The loss of this Nasir seemed to have inflamed the man’s temper and only a quiet command from his leader, Spartacus, had kept the man from violence. Yet the reprieve was only temporary; Spartacus would also demand an explanation with the rise of Aten.

 

Donning his robes; Tutankhamun exited the tent to find the woman called Saxa and another woman standing just outside of the tent. While they attempted to act unconcerned; it was clear they guarded the structure.

 

“Should I consider it an insult that Spartacus leaves maidens to guard me?” He asked.

 

“I wouldn’t suggest underestimating those maidens my friend.” A blond man he had not noticed said with a chuckle. “Saxa and Naevia are fierce warriors; as dangerous as any man in this camp.”

 

“He dresses like a Roman.” Naevia spat.

 

“But it is clear that he is not.” The man replied to the dark skinned woman. “Spartacus would have words with you as you break your fast.”

 

Tutankhamun fell in step beside the man yet his mind was busy assessing the situation. He was unarmed in a camp full of armed men and women but other than the men who had brought him here he had been offered no violence. He found himself quickly reassessing the situation when he was grabbed from behind and his feet lifted from the ground.

 

“Pay no mind to Lugo. He is one of Nasir’s closest friends.” The blond was chuckling again as Tutankhamun felt ground beneath his feet again.

 

He was spun around to face the short stocky man who had just accosted him. “You’re not our Little Man!”

 

“No Lugo he is not. Nasir is yet to be found.” The blond answered and then was grabbed just as tightly by the stockier man although the blonde’s feet remained on the ground.

 

“Gannicus! You return!” Lugo roared again. “The Egyptian got the better of you yesterday!”

 

“And today I will have his blood!” Gannicus said then looked at the Pharaoh. “He will need a guard if Glaber or Crassus choose to attack.”

 

“I am a Pharaoh. I have been trained for combat.” Tutankhamun replied.

 

“Then we will see how good you are after we fill our bellies.” Gannicus said as he continued walking.

 

* * *

 

 

Ankhe and Ka stood just inside the doorway to the Pharaoh’s chamber. The stranger was examining a small statue of Anubis with his back turned to them. It was easy to see how he had been mistaken for Tutankhamun.

 

The queen hurried forward followed by Ka. Both were shocked when he spun to face them falling into a defensive stance.

 

“Your reflexes are impressive.” Ka said studying the man. “You are a well-trained warrior. I am Ka.”

 

“And I am Ankhesunamun; Queen of Egypt, Tutankhamun’s wife and sister.” Ankhe said. “The gods have placed you among us; but you are not our pharaoh.”

 

“However you must be able to convince our people that you are him; from a distance at least.” Lagus said from where he lounged in the shadows.

 

“You must also be able to protect his position within the palace from those who would see this as an opportunity.” Ka added. “His enemies already begin to scheme.”

 

“Rumor spreads that he has not called for Suhad.” Lagus noted. “There are those who would use that as opportunity. Nakht seeks to spend as much time with her as possible.”

 

“Ay will remain loyal as long as he believes he can rule through the Pharaoh.” Ka said. “But Nakht knows there is no chance for him to sit on the throne as long as Tutankhamun occupies it.”

 

“It is no secret that you would be chosen over Ay.” Ankhe said. “Nakht has managed to see you both removed from his path several times but never at the same time.”

 

“And when the sun rises again; his efforts prove in vain.” Nasir broke into the conversation. We live, we die and we live again for eternity. It has been such among my people as long as I have been in the afterlife.”

 

“So you can speak.” Ka noted. “And have you a name?”

 

“Nasir; but if I am to take the place of your Pharaoh it would defeat your purpose to use it among others.” Nasir said.

 

“You understand the subtleties of palace intrigue?” Ka asked.

 

“I was favored body slave of a wealthy Roman shit.” Nasir nodded. “You learn quickly of the game and how to play it yourself if you would live to see sun rise again.”

 

“How does a slave come to be mistaken for the ruler of all Egypt?” Ankhe asked.

 

“I said that I was a slave; I no longer stand as such.” Nasir drew himself up to his full height. “I am a free man and rebel among those who follow Spartacus. I learned to wield sword from the man himself as well as I learned to wield words under the man who once called himself my master. Never refer to me as slave again.”

 

* * *

 

 

“How much longer must we keep up this pretense?” High Priest Amun asked. “How much longer must I atone?”

 

“You stood as our voice; yet used your position to build wealth in your name; not ours. Those who followed you did the same.” A rumbling voice filled the space. “You will see the boy Nasir kept safe while he is with you. And when we return the Pharaoh to his rightful place you will serve him as you were meant to serve.”

 

The priest glanced at the dark haired woman standing next to him. “And if she fails to keep Tutankhamun safe?”

 

“I will insure that he is kept from true harm.” The woman said. “But it is the will of the gods that they stand in each other’s place.”

 

“It is indeed our will Oracle. Yet our reasons are not for mortals to know; they serve us as you serve us.” The same rumbling voice agreed. “If either falls they will be raised again as they have always been. Tutankhamun and Nasir will walk the paths we have set and then return to their places.”


	3. Chapter 3

“So Ulf and the others go looking for Nasir and come back with an Egyptian pharaoh?” Crixus snorted.

 

“I can find no reason to doubt his story.” Spartacus said

 

“He comes from wealth.” Crixus said. “And you give him your trust?

 

 “The boy shows empathy for others; a thing rare in one who holds such power.” Spartacus noted. “It certainly is not a quality Crassus holds.”

 

“The children in the camp have captured his attention.” Agron noted.

 

Crixus turned to Agron. “You trust this fuck?”

 

“He has not given reason for distrust.” Agron said. “And as Spartacus has said; if our people mistake him for Nasir, his people may well mistake Nasir for him. I would hope that Nasir is treated kindly among them.”

 

Crixus snorted as Gannicus approached with one of their newer recruits. The man had joined them after Melia Ridge. “My friend Horus has a tale that may see light shed upon our guest.”

 

“You know him?” Spartacus asked.

 

“I may know of him.” The man answered. “It is an old tale handed down for generations among my people. We bear witness each day to the power of the gods as we fall in battle and then rise again to life here. The gods have placed him here to reveal a mystery of a thousand years.”

 

“This fuck has nothing of worth to say to us.” Crixus snorted. “Bedtime tales only.”

 

“It is the history of those raised in the land of Egypt.” Horus countered. “Much of our knowledge among the people is handed down father to son. Those who do not write must still teach.”

 

“It is much the same in the lands east of the Rhine.” Agron said. “Stories of our ancestors spoken around hearths and fires.”

 

“I would hear what he has to say.” Spartacus said.

 

“There was a time when our land was plagued with unrest. The pharaoh at the time struck down worship of the old gods replacing them with the worship of Aten. The pharaoh claimed position of Aten’s voice and image upon the earth. He angered the priests of the old gods and they moved against him. He was assassinated and the throne passed to his son; the boy was but nine years old when he was crowned Pharaoh.”

 

“And what was this boy’s name?” Crixus demanded.

 

“That is the mystery.” Horus said. “There stands no tomb for this young pharaoh although tombs stand dedicated to all others including his father. The child was pharaoh but it is said in name only. Those closest to him wielded his power for their own ends and the kingdom fell to even more unrest than under his father.”

 

“So you bring us a tale of a nameless pharaoh who did not even rule his own lands?” Crixus snorted.

 

“He was not nameless; his name was taken from him in death. He freed his people from the oppression of the priests. He saw the greatest threat to Egypt destroyed and died soon after. He was barely more than a child and eliminated many threats to Egypt; both from within and without. He should have been remembered. His name was taken out of revenge.” Horus said.

 

“No, it was done with my blessing.” Tutankhamun had quietly joined the group. “I failed my dynasty. I did not deserve to be remembered. Ay simply followed my wishes by seeing my body placed in a lesser tomb.”

 

“My Lord; you freed your people from starvation by putting an end to the demands of tribute from the priests. You somehow ended an illness that was decimating your people. And you saw the Mittani toppled into the sands of time. All of the tales told of you were of a pharaoh who ruled for the benefit of his people. There is no great tomb to stand as your monument; but your people do stand as such.”

 

* * *

 

Lagus brought the chariot to a stop. “There is privacy here. It is also known among those at the palace that Tutankhamun and Ka often come without guard to train here.”

 

“A chance to relieve the boredom of being stuck within the palace.” Ka agreed. “Your reflexes are sharp; I would see your skills tested.”

 

“I am unused to sitting idle.” Nasir admitted. “I would do well to practice and keep skills honed.”

 

“You must learn to wield the kopesh.” Ka said. “Lagus attests your skill with the spear beyond even those trained by our generals.”

 

“I am suited to the spear.” Nasir said as he took the kopesh in his hand and examined it. “It is lighter than the Gladius; it already seems as a feather.”

 

Ka watched as Nasir swung the blade testing its balance and becoming familiar with its weight. When Nasir nodded he stepped forward and the two began to spar. After about ten minutes the two had worked up a good sweat.

 

“You are well taught.” Ka laughed. “You could instruct me it seems.”

 

“I was taught by gladiators; among them several champions of the arena.” Nasir explained.

 

“You speak of gladiators.” Lagus said. “It is a word I have not heard before.”

 

“Are they elite troops meant to serve your ruler?” Ka asked as he handed a cup of wine to the Syrian.

 

“They are slaves condemned to kill each other for the entertainment of fucking Roman shits.” Nasir explained. “They are sent to schools where they are taught to kill. If they survive the training they fight upon the sands of the arena.”

 

“And the people of Rome see nothing wrong with such entertainment?” Lagus asked.

 

“They revel in it. Gladiators are only slaves; their lives of no worth except to be butchered in the games.” Nasir said.

 

“Every man’s life holds worth; even a slave’s.” Ka said. “Some perhaps are more valued than others because of skills they may hold; yet none are without their own value.  These Romans seem a people the gods should see wiped from this world.”

 

“I know several who stand in agreement with you. Crixus and Agron would certainly see it so.” Nasir said. “It is the battle that we fight for all eternity. Spartacus leads us to free all from shackles Rome places upon them.”

 

“And these gladiators fight as you do?” Lagus asked.

 

Nasir chuckled. “Gladiators are trained in many different styles of fighting. I have trained with many of them and take from each what works for me. Spartacus, who first taught me to wield sword, fights as Dimaecherus with two swords; as do Gannicus and Oenomaus, our greatest trainer. My heart Agron and Crixus fight as Murmillo with sword and shield. I fight more as Hoplomachus with spear and sword. And there are several more styles of fighting among them.”

 

“An army drilled to fight in a single manner would seem to be at a disadvantage.” Lagus noted.

 

“It is why we have withstood the Roman shits for so long.” Nasir agreed.

 

Ka got to his feet and picked up his sword. “Teach us. It would give us advantage over the Mittani.”


	4. Chapter 4

Agron handed a bowl of stew to Tutankhamun and then sat down next to him. “The story Horus tells is of a great leader who cared for the people that he led. You achieved things often not accomplished by men with the white of age upon cheek and head; yet you claim failure.”

 

Tutankhamun turned toward the gladiator. “I did fail; my line ended with me.”

 

“You claim failure because you did not sire a child?” Agron asked stunned.

 

“It was my duty to Egypt to leave her with a rightful heir.” Tutankhamun said. “And yet the gods snatched two children from my queen’s womb before they could draw breath.”

 

“Fuck the gods.” Agron said. “A man’s worth is not measured by how many children he plants in a woman’s womb. There are enough men filling the world and women’s bellies that accomplish nothing other than filling women’s bellies with babes.”

 

“You do not understand.” Tutankhamun argued. “It was my father’s last command; that I marry my sister Ankhe so that our line would continue.”

 

“You were nine winters!” Agron said. “Far too young to be tasked with such. You were a yet a boy.” Agron then had a thought. “Is that why you didn’t want your name to be remembered?”

 

“My father must stand before Aten; shamed that I let a dynasty that lasted for over 200 years crumble.” Tutankhamun said. “And it is not just my father but my grandfather, and his father, stretching all the way back to the first of my line.”

 

“If they all stand shamed by you then they all stand fools.” Agron said. “They do not know what makes a great man. A great man does something that is remembered long after he has fallen to the afterlife; he leaves his mark on the world. You have left your mark; a thousand years after you fell to the afterlife; your story spills from Horus’ tongue.”

 

“Your attempt to lift my spirit is appreciated.” Tutankhamun said. “It seems my first impression of you was wrong.”

 

“Your first impression was right.” Gannicus said as he joined them. “He is only pleasant to you because you remind him of Nasir. Absent the resemblance; you would find yourself as ill-favored as the rest of us.”

 

“You could not find an amphora of wine with your name upon it?” Agron grumbled.

 

“Actually Oenomaus would see what level of skill the boy holds with sword.” Gannicus said. “And Spartacus finds himself in need of someone to spar with as Crixus and Naevia have decided to pursue more amorous pursuits this day.”

 

“Fucking Gaul.” Agron got to his feet. “Come we will introduce you to the greatest trainer of gladiators Capua has ever known.”

 

* * *

 

 

“You expect me to learn to fight from this boy?” General Horemheb asked. “I am the greatest of Egypt’s generals. The Pharaoh himself pardoned my crimes against him for my skill.”

 

“Actually, the pharaoh passed from life before he could do so.” Lagus said. “But forgiveness has been granted in the afterlife. I have witnessed Nasir’s skill…”

 

“Save breath Lagus.” Nasir said. “The general underestimates me. It is a thing that I am used to.” Nasir picked up a spear. “I have found that demonstrating to a mountain of a man is often of greater ease than breaking of words. Perhaps too great a distance between my tongue and their ears.”

 

Ka could not smother an escaping chuckle. “He speaks without the filter our pharaoh does; but the meaning matches what I would expect.”

 

“Do you seriously think to battle me little man?” General Horemheb asked.

 

“Do! Not! Call! Me! That!” Nasir hissed and lunged at the large man.

 

Lagus and Ka sat down to enjoy the show. Having spent time sparring with Nasir earlier; they were both aware of the Syrian’s speed and agility. It soon became clear to General Horemheb that Nasir was using a well thought out strategy; he would not stay still. As soon became clear that every time he committed to an attack Nassir would suddenly duck away forcing the general to expend extra energy to recover and position himself to respond to Nasir’s counter attack.

 

“Enough!” Horemheb panted. “Your point is well taken.”

 

“Agron will be pleased to know that his lessons were of use after all.” Nasir said. “If I am ever reunited with him.”

  

* * *

 

 

“The boy’s safety is of utmost importance, Vizier.” The high priest hissed at Ay. “The gods have spoken and their meaning is clear. This Nasir, he enjoys the protection of Amun.’

 

“You forget how long I have known you.” Ay said as they strolled in the place courtyard. “Rarely do the gods’ words spill from your lips; it is your own desires that have always been imposed on Thebes and indeed the kingdom of Egypt itself.”

 

“Nakht is your son. Keep him close lest he anger the gods and find Anubis judging his soul.” The priest warned.

 

Ay stopped and turned toward the High Priest. “You dare to threaten? Have you forgotten that you were removed from the world before he was?”

 

“I forget nothing!” The priest snarled. “I am reminded every morning when I make devotions to the gods as atonement for my sins. You on the other hand seem to forget how far you have fallen. All that you took from him is restored to him by their will and Nakht will come no closer to sitting upon his throne now than he came in life.”

 

“Perhaps your time would be better spent making devotion to your gods.” Ay said. “Eventually the people will realize that their pharaoh is not their pharaoh; I will worry about seeing that the throne of Egypt is properly occupied.” High Priest Amun glared at the Vizier’s retreating back.

 

“Is Nakht truly a threat?” The queen’s voice sounded from behind his causing him to turn toward her.

 

The High priest gave a deep bow. “My queen, the gods themselves delight in your beauty.”

 

“Save your flattery.” The queen repeated her question. “Is Nakht a threat?”

 

“The pharaoh’s absence presents opportunity.” The priest said. “Tutankhamun’s absence will throw the city into a panic with Tushratta's army hovering on our border. Play your part well my queen; no one can know the man at your side is not the son of Akhenaten."

  


	5. Chapter 5

“Oenomaus! We bring you a new recruit to train!” Gannicus said as he slapped Tutankhamun’s back. “He claims some skill; let us see it put to the test!”

 

A group of gathered Gauls immediately looking at the pharaoh and the jeers began. “He was no match when brought him to camp! He holds but skill of a child.”

 

“Pay no heed to the shit eating Gauls.” Agron said. “They are raised to lack wits.”

 

“Silence yourselves!” Oenomaus ordered as he stepped out onto the sand holding the pharaoh’s dagger and kopesh. “None of you held skill until it was taught to you!”

 

The group fell silent under the Doctore’s glare. Oenomaus may have denied the title; but the respect he held still stood firm.

 

He stepped over to the Pharaoh; still examining the weapons. “I have only laid eyes upon a sword like this once in my lifetime; a brutal weapon in the right hands.” He handed the sword and dagger to Lugo exchanging them for the wooden training swords the German carried. “But I seek to test your skill not take your life.”

 

“I know how to fight.” Tutankhamun said.

 

“It is not your ability to fight that I would test; but your ability to win.” Oenomaus said. “The Romans we are mired in conflict with do not face a well trained army; they face well trained gladiators that do not concern themselves with fighting, they concern themselves with winning. Fighting will see you dead upon the sands; winning will see you live to fight another day.”

 

“You say that your people are also involved in a war.” Spartacus said as he joined them. "Heed Oenomaus and you may learn something to give your enemies pause.”

 

“What troubles mind?” Agron asked as he something in Tutankhamun’s face.

 

“Did you also teach your Nasir to win?” The pharaoh asked. "If you have mistaken me for him; he may be with my people who have mistaken him for me. I have enemies within the palace but they would be more concerned with their schemes than direct attack; yet if the Mittani found him…they are savages brutes.”

 

“Nasir is well trained.” Oenomaus said. “He has been trained by the best among us and now stands as trainer in his own right.”

 

“Any who seeks quarrel with Nasir will experience the bite of our little wild dog.” Spartacus said. “Come Agron; let us give demonstration of a gladiator’s skill.”

 

“Hold; Gannicus would be better partner for you in this.” Oenomaus said. “He carries sword and dagger; you and Gannicus hold closer skills to what he would need to know. Once he has mastered them; Agron can teach him to use those skills against an opponent of a different fighting style.”

“You want to see the boy sit upon ass all day?” Gannicus laughed. “We stand equal with sword.”

 

“But not the same.” Tutankhamun broke into the conversation. “Two soldiers can stand equal in skill but there will be subtle differences in how they handle the weapons or the stances that they choose.”

 

Oenomaus gave the pharaoh a nod and a small smile. “A wise observation. No two men fight exactly alike. Every gladiator who took up arms in this rebellion from the Ludus of Batiatus trained under me; but there is subtle difference between them all.”

 

“Agron was trained as Murmillo; he first gains stance that allows him to use his strength to greatest advantage and tends to keep his feet firmly planted upon ground.” Oenomaus said before gesturing toward Naevia and Crixus who were now approaching. “Crixus leaps about like a toad throwing his mass at opponents knocking them from their feet; also trained as Murmiilo.”

 

“And that is proof of my words.” Tutankhamun said.

 

“Yes it is.” Oenomaus agreed. “And a lesson to an old fool,” Oenomaus now looked at Gannicus, “That youth can hide wisdom beyond one’s years. Yet I suggest you watch Spartacus and Gannicus because they both stand as champion who fight in the style of Dimaecherus which is best suited if you hold blade in each hand. Spartacus, Gannicus; take position and begin.”

 

* * *

 

 

Nasir was busy training Ka in the finer points of using a spear to sweep an opponent’s feet from beneath them.

 

“I still do not understand why I would seek to trip an enemy.” Ka said as he got to his feet.

 

“It places your enemy upon his back.” Nasir said. “You will have higher vantage point; able to launch a more powerful attack than he can from the ground. It also can momentarily disable an enemy when you are faced with more than one.”

 

“It is the tactic you were using against the Mittani when we first found you.” Lagus noted. “I recall it served you well.”

 

Horemheb suddenly came to attention. “My pharaoh, the queen approaches.”

 

They all turned to see Ankhe approach. Nasir who was not busy bowing, because the pharaoh bowed to no one, caught a look between Ka and Ankhe.

 

“I would expect a queen to remain within walls of her palace and not make journey to place of training.” Nasir said.

 

“A queen could desire the company of her pharaoh; which is what those within the palace believe.” She said quietly then in a louder voice. “Walk with me my pharaoh.”

 

“There is no need for pretending. All those here stand privy to my presence.” Nasir said as he took Ankhe’s offered arm.

 

“You must take care for the eyes of those that do not.” Ankhe said. “And while Lagus loyalty has always been constant and Ka struggles to atone for past betrayal; General Horemheb may not be as trust worthy. His loyalty is to Egypt and not the pharaoh.”

 

“Do you have cause to believe the general’s loyalty to be easily swayed?” Nasir asked.

 

“I overheard a conversation between the high priest and the vizier. You have the protection of the gods themselves according to the high priest.” Ankhe said. “Yet it is no secret that the vizier’s son Nakht covets the throne. It is why we have kept him from you. And now he seeks to spend even more time with Suhad. The fact that she has not been summoned to my brother’s side may make her susceptible to his influence.”

 

Nasir stopped and took a deep breath. “Tell me; does she love him as much as Ka loves you?”

 

“I am his queen!” Ankhe sputtered.

 

“And his heart.” Nasir replied. “I do not ask lightly. I see the look on his face when his eyes fall upon you. It is a look I am familiar with since it graces my Agron’s face when his eyes fall upon me. Agron would battle the gods themselves for me. If she holds your brother to heart as Agron holds me, or Ka holds you; she will do nothing to cause him harm.”

 

“I would agree with you if not for the fact that that I am known to spend time with you salts a wound long festering.” Ankhe said.

 

“Festering because she is left without understanding.” Nasir said. “Reason would balm its sting. Bring her with you tonight and we will have words.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Never have I experienced such brutality in training.” Tutankhamun groaned.

 

“You sound like my little man.” Agron chuckled. “Spartacus was no less gentle in Nasir’s training. A thing that served him well; he learned quickly not to lower guard. Just be warned; Spartacus is gentle as a lamb when compared to Crixus. The Gaul shows no mercy.”

 

“Ka never pressed me so strongly in training.” Tutankhamun noted. “He put himself at risk to train me at all; any injury laid upon the pharaoh, even in training, would be cause for execution. It was only with great subterfuge we hid the few bruises I did receive. Ay would have the head of Spartacus and all who stood closest to him if he saw the many bruises that I bear now.”

 

“With each bruise; you better protected yourself.” Agron said. “Pain is a great motivator. Just give gratitude to the gods that you do not train in the ludus. Many slipped from life before they even set foot upon the sands of the arena.”

 

“These Romans seem no more civilized than the Mittani.” Tutankhamun said. “To take a man and teach him to kill to protect one’s kingdom is understandable and necessary; to teach him to kill for no more than amusement? It serves no purpose.”

 

“To the Romans; a slave is worth only the coin they spend or gain.” Agron said. “When I was bought by Quintus Batiatus; he spent 100 denarii.”

 

“Is that a large sum?” Tutankhamun asked.

 

“Those 100 denarii gained him my brother, a worthless Gaul, and a couple of others along with me. Out of the entire group; only three of us made it to the sands; my brother among them.”

 

“But what of the skills you held? Certainly they could have been used for the glory of their kingdom?” Tutankhamun asked.

 

“I have always been a man of battle; raised to it by my father’s hand. It is a thing I accepted and excelled in. To fight upon the sands was fitting use for me.” Agron shrugged. “My brother was not as well-suited.”

 

“I still walked from the sands each time I entered the arena.” A voice said causing Agron to break into a joyous smile and turn to wrap the interloper in a tight embrace.

 

“I know this is the afterlife brother;” Duro squeaked. “Yet gaining breath is still appreciated.”

 

“Duro! You return without injury?” Agron asked as he examined his brother.

 

“Fucking idiot!” Duro said as he wriggled his way out of Agron’s grasp. “I am fine. I am more concerned with talk of Nasir now missing. What happened?”

 

“We are not sure; but it appears that somehow the gods fuck with us, again. Nasir is missing yet we have been granted a pharaoh in his stead.” Agron said guiding Duro forward. “This is the Pharaoh Tutankhamun.” Agron then nodded toward Duro, “And this is my younger brother, Duro. He returns from a mission for Spartacus.”

 

“The two of you best join us when we report to Spartacus.” Duro said. “I believe that much will be explained by Sura’s message.”

 

* * *

 

 

Nasir and Lagus were sitting quietly discussing the different styles of gladiators. Lagus was fascinated by the subject and eager to learn as much as he could from the Syrian. They had just settled on how the next day’s training would progress when the Queen’s voice gave an order for the guards to leave.

 

“Stay Lagus.” Nasir said. “If my suspicions prove true; I’d not try to separate the two alone.”

 

“The very reason the pharaoh attempts to keep them separated.” Lagus chuckled.

 

“I do not envy him dealing with the two; I have experienced the discomfort of having two come to blows over me in my own past. Although it was caused more by dark thoughts in the mind of my love than any other cause.” Nasir said.

 

As Ankhe approached; Nasir got his first look at Suhad. The woman was radiating anxiety. Nasir wondered if the queen was the cause. The woman took that moment to glance up and lock eyes with Nasir; as soon as she did she came to a stop and a look of confusion crossed her features.

 

“Suhad; I thought it was time we met.” Nasir said.

 

Suhad glanced at both the queen and Lagus before turning back to face Nasir. “You are not the pharaoh.”

 

“No, I am not. My name is Nasir.” Nasir held his hand out to her. “I intend you no harm; come sit. I would break words with you.”

 

“Where is Tutankhamun?” She demanded crossing her arms.

 

“If you would join me; I will tell you what I know and what I believe may have happened.” Nasir said. “And assure that I believe your pharaoh is safe.”

 

“I will vouch for Nasir.” Lagus spoke up. “You know that I will never take an action that would cause my lord harm.”

 

The young woman slowly came forward and sat down. Nasir took her hand as he spoke. “If my belief is true; your pharaoh is in the company of a man who will allow no harm to come to him. Yet his efforts would be for naught if we allow any danger to rise against him here.”

 

“Nakht seeks your company.” Ankhe interrupted. “I would know what he speaks of when in your company.”

“You are the queen.” Suhad said. “He would tell you if asked.”

 

“He would tell me what he deems safe for me to know.” Ankhe said. “I also stand in his way. You do realize his friendship with you lasts only until he sees opportunity to seize the throne. You died because Ay and I knew you intended to send a message to Tutankhamun. It was Nakht who gave your message to Ay.”

 

“Just as we find a way to coexist here; you remind me that my death and the death of my child came at your hands.” Suhad stood up from her seat. “The only thing you have done is remind me that no one within the walls can be trusted!”

 

“Lagus your sword!” Nasir demanded. He then drew his own. He walked over to where the two women were arguing and thrust a sword hilt at each of them. “Take blade to each other and eliminate threat. He is better off if you both are removed from his life for a while. Your argument only allows enemies a weakness to be used against him!”

 

Ankhe and Suhad both fell quiet. Lagus was doing his best to hide the smile trying to take over his face.

 

“I may not be the pharaoh; but I am sure that he sees what I have seen.” Nasir said. “Those within these palaces walls scheme to stab each other in the back as much as any Roman I have met.”

 

“No you are not the pharaoh!” Ankhe spat.

 

“Yet all have agreed that that I must hold his place until he returns.” Nasir said. “I am sure that he would not allow such discord were he here; I will not allow it. Put your conflict aside. The only thing of import is to protect the throne and the pharaoh’s position. See effort made toward such!”


	7. Chapter 7

“Sura is sure of this” Agron demanded.

 

“Sure enough to charge us with bringing message to you.” Duro answered. “And the gods have allowed it.”

 

“They keep us divided from each other until it serves their purpose.” Barca noted. “She believes they wish to set minds at ease by allowing word to reach you.”

 

“Nasir enjoys the comforts of the pharaoh’s palace; while the pharaoh now experiences a life of fugitivus.” Spartacus sighed. “The gods amuse themselves at our expense.”

 

“Fuck the gods!” Agron and Duro both said at the same time.

 

“The palace may prove a more dangerous place.” Tutankhamun said. “Here it is clear that your enemy is the Romans. The Mittani are but one among many enemies; and the only one clear in their intent.”

 

“Make meaning plain.” Spartacus said

 

“The only one within the palace I can truly trust is Lagus. His loyalty has never been in question.” Tutankhamun explained. “All others have schemed and plotted against me at some point. Their loyalty stands true only so long as they do not sense a weakness that would gain them the throne.”

 

“There is another that can be trusted; your high priest, Amun.” Barca said.

 

“Amun proved himself to be the least trust worthy of all.” Tutankhamun said. “His death came at my hand.”

 

“A handful of hours before your own.” Duro nodded. “Still Sura stood next to him before the gods. He was personally charged with Nasir’s safety as Sura was with yours.”

 

“What purpose does it serve the fucking gods to see him here and Nasir there?” Crixus demanded.

 

“They both have a purpose to fill where they stand now.” Barca said. “What purpose is known only to the gods.”

 

“Sura moves to see him kept safe. She petitioned them to allow us to remain here to guard him.” Duro said.

 

“I would have you at Sura’s side.” Spartacus argued.

 

“She has Auctus, Varro, Hamilcar, and a long list of others from the House of Batiatus to see her safe.” Barca said. “And we do not contend with Roman legions, only Solonius and Quintus Batiatus constant squabbling: and Titus mostly keeps them in line. Sura is safe.”

“Have you any idea what purpose the gods would hold for you here?” Gannicus asked Tutankhamun.

 

“They have revealed nothing to me.” Tutankhamun admitted. “If they have purpose; they will reveal it in their own time.”

 

“So Tut! It looks like you’re going to have to get used to me and Barca.” Duro said rubbing his hands together.

 

“And Pietros.” Barca added. “Who is even now probably cleaning and arranging that tent of Agron’s to make it fit for a king.”

 

“My tent is fine the way it is!” Agron sputtered.

 

“Brother; you forget I remember mother constantly boxing your ears for leaving your things lying about.” Duro said. “Tut is probably not used to filth especially not Agron filth.”

 

Duro got to his feet “Come brother we have some catching up to do. Barca will keep an eye on Tut.”

 

“My name is Tutankhamun.” The pharaoh corrected hearing Duro refer to him twice now as Tut.

 

“Entirely too much of a mouthful.” Duro said. “Tut is much easier.”

 

“Agron!” Spartacus called out as Duro was dragging his brother away. “Find Castus. Let him know the beating he received at your hands will be as nothing should he set eyes on Pietros. Barca will not be as nice as you were.”

 

* * *

 

 

“That went well.” Lagus chuckled. “I have never seen the queen made speechless before.”

 

“Such fighting among them can only allow others to use them against each other and the pharaoh.” Nasir said. “It is a tactic that I have seen used before; by Roman shits.”

 

“Was it successful?” Lagus asked.

 

“Yes; but only because of the ones who employed it.” Nasir admitted. “Had it been another Roman who attempted it; Spartacus counter to it would have worked.”

 

“You speak of this Spartacus with great respect.” Lagus said. “He sounds to be a man of tactical mind.”

 

“He is deserving of great respect. I made attempt on his life upon first meeting.” Nasir said. “I return he personally took up my training. He saw in me something that even I could not see at the time. Since then he has more than once delivered us from sure defeat at Roman hands.”

 

“Sure defeat?” Lagus said. “No man is able to escape a sure defeat.”

 

"When rebellion was still new; we fought against a Praetor of Rome, a man called Glaber. Glaber and his army had forced us to flee to the summit of a mountain called Vesuvius. There was but one path down; the rest sheer rock. Glaber’s forces kept small presence at the base of path. We were trapped in cold of mountain top with little to provide us nourishment.”

 

“You held the higher ground but without resources to provide for an army.” Lagus said. “And a small force at the base of the path would null any advantage you held in numbers. It does sound as if it was a sure defeat. All this Glaber need do was wait and allow starvation to see you fall from life.”

 

“Such was Glaber’s thinking.” Nasir nodded. “Yet we not only descended mountain; we defeated his entire army and Spartacus took his life.”

 

“How?” Lagus asked.

 

“Glaber falsely believed that there was no way down other than the path; Spartacus had us gather every available vine on the summit and then tie them into ropes long enough to reach the base.” Nasir chuckled. “We had enough for four men to descend the cliff. Spartacus chose the best of the gladiators to descend the side. They made their way into the camp from the rear and turned his own war machines on Glaber. In the confusion the rest of us were able to descend from the mountains. Glaber; advancing on Spartacus and the others left his rear open to attack.”

 

“The gods favor you to allow you to fight with such a man.” Lagus noted. “And they favor us to place you among us. You bring tactics unknown to the Mittani that will serve us well.”

 

“I simply pass on what I have learned. War strategy is not what I know.” Nasir said. “I am versed in organization and training the new recruits.”

 

“Do not minimize your skill my friend.” Lagus said. “You have taught me fighting skills that I would never have thought of on my own. And it all gives us advantage.”


	8. Chapter 8

Nasir was relaxing in the bath with his eyes closed and just enjoying the feeling of the warm water when a voice interrupted him.

 

“If I may have a word in private?” High priest Amun stood just inside the doorway. Lagus was standing just behind the priest on alert.

 

“So you disrupt my bath?” Nasir sighed.

 

“That is not my intention; but there are less ears present for my words to fall upon.” Amun explained.

 

“Less eyes present to witness your actions.” Lagus said.

 

The high priest sighed. “I was not loyal to the pharaoh in my first life; my actions angered the gods and they have made clear to me that I must atone for my sins.” He turned to face Lagus. “You were the only one Tutankhamun truly trusted in his first life; and his trust continues in this one. Remain at Nasir’s side and understand that I intend him no harm.”

 

“Break your words.” Nasir said.

 

“The gods move me to inform you that our pharaoh is safely among your rebel friends. Word has been sent to them that you are safely here.” Amun said.

 

“A conclusion we had already come to.” Lagus said.

 

“The gods have a purpose in taking you both from your proper places; but they have not revealed it to me.” Amun said. “But until you return to where you belong; they have charged me with your safety.”

 

“Why should he trust anything you say?” Lagus asked.

 

“I do not know you but as you say; you were disloyal to your pharaoh in life.” Nasir agreed.

 

“If I fail in my task; I will be consigned to Anubis’ torment for eternity.” Amun said. “A pharaoh is not just a man; he is considered the living image of the god Amun. My offense against the pharaoh was an offense against the very gods themselves.”

 

“Yet you held discussion with the vizier of Nakht. It was overheard and reported to me.” Nasir told him. “The queen brought warning to my ear.”

 

“I am aware that our conversation was heard by her.” Amun said. “I warned her of Nakht’s ambition as I tried to warn Ay.”

 

“A son is but reflection of his father.” Nasir said. “If Nakht is a danger; his father will also prove danger.”

 

“Ay is of a different mind than Nakht.” Amun said. “I knew him for many years before we all fell from life. He loyally served Tutankhamun’s father, Akhenaten before serving Tutankhamun himself. As long as there is a pharaoh on the throne and he is allowed to wield what power he holds without interference; Ay will be content. Nakht holds no power just a place in the court given to him by his father’s name. The queen has ordered him to tour the cities and report to his father any concerns to be brought to the pharaoh.”

 

“So for now Nakht is occupied elsewhere.” Lagus nodded.

 

“For now.” Amun confirmed. “Yet his task will not last for eternity; he will return to Thebes and to the palace.”

* * *

 

“Tutankhamun.” Spartacus greeted as he stood up from the maps laid out on his desk. “Come, make yourself comfortable. I’m sure that a seat is most welcome after training with Crixus.”

 

“Training? I believe he seeks to save the Mittani the trouble of killing me.” Tutankhamun said as he lowered himself into a camp chair. "He leaves more bruises than you; as Agron warned.”

 

Spartacus chuckled. “He was known in the arena as the Undefeated Gaul. He does not give half effort upon the sands nor in training.”

 

“The Undefeated Gaul?” Tutankhamun asked. “You should tell Agron of this. He believes that Crixus is the Fucking Gaul.”

 

Spartacus let out a full laugh. “As Crixus believes Agron to be a ‘lumbering oaf from East of the Rhine’. The two seem to be constantly at odds with each other; yet would strike down the enemy of the other without question. I believe they simply do not know how to cease insulting each other after all these years.”

 

Spartacus set two cups on the desk and pouring wine into each offering one to the Pharaoh. “I have broken words with Horus; he tells me that a pharaoh taking up weapon and fighting in battle is a rare thing. They usually let their generals lead the army; but you went into battle with your army.”

 

“Yes; the first time against the counsel of everyone close to me.” Tutankhamun said. “Yet to allow my generals to fight in my name; would have put me at General Horemheb’s mercy. I could not rule Egypt if my authority was not held in my hands.”

 

“And the next time?” Spartacus asked.

 

“Far outnumbered but with General Horemheb at my side; an uneasy temporary truce to defend Egypt.” Tutankhamun said. “Yet we defeated the Mittani; King Tushratta falling from life at my hand.”

 

“Horus spoke of the vast number of Mittani and their allies who were defeated by your army.” Spartacus said. “A great accomplishment. We find ourselves far outnumbered by the Romans. The gladiators among us can stand against greater number; yet there is a limit to the number of men even a gladiator can face on his own.”

 

“Then you must find a way to weaken your opponent first.” Tutankhamun said. “Sometimes a subtle approach works best. Especially when it causes your opponent to underestimate you.”

 

“So how did you cause the Mittani to underestimate you and eliminate their advantage?” Spartacus asked.

 

“By admitting my weakness. Thebes had been hit by a plague; decimating our army.” Tutankhamun explained. “We did not have a force to meet the combined might of the Mittani and the Hittites. They knew this and King Tushratta sent his Son Tis’ana to my court to outline terms of surrender. Rather than give in; I offered counter terms.”

 

“Counter terms?” Spartacus questioned.

 

“Before Tis’ana came to my court; I had offered peaceful solution.” Tutankhamun said. “I offered my cousin Herit to Tis’ana as bride. Our two kingdoms united. They slaughtered her and sent her body back to us impaled on a spear. As I said; we did not have the men to face them; it was proof of our weakness. I offered a second peaceful solution; one I fully intended to use to my own advantage.”

 

The tent flap opened allowing Gannicus and Agron to enter. Gannicus settled himself on a chest in the corner. “Apologies; but it is past time for our meeting this day. Crixus will join us as soon as Barca convinces Duro to let him pass. He has even less tolerance for the fucking Gaul that Agron does.” The Celt finished with a chuckle.

 

“No apology needed.” Spartacus said settling a hand on Tutankhamun’s shoulder as the pharaoh made to rise. “Tutankhamun was sharing words on how he defeated the Mittani army. Please continue; I am eager to know how your second peaceful solution and how you turned it to your advantage.”

 

“I fed them.” Tutankhamun said. “Their people had suffered under drought even as my own suffered under plague.”

 

“You fed your enemy? You poisoned the food?” Spartacus asked.

 

“No; every grain of food sent to them was free of poison.” Tutankhamun answered with a smirk. “The wine that accompanied the food however was not untouched.”

 

“You poisoned the wine?” Gannicus was aghast.

 

“Not poison, pitch.” Tutankhamun let out a small laugh. “I sent them 100 containers of pitch tainted wine and then when they feasted; we rained flaming arrows down upon their camp. Most of Tushratta’s men were too busy trying to smother the flames that enveloped them to fight.”

 

“And I thought Asher was a treacherous fuck!” Agron burst out laughing. “For once I give gratitude to the gods; you are among us and not the Romans!”


	9. Chapter 9

Nakht made sure that the guards his father insisted he take with him were settled for the night. The perfect opportunity to seize the throne had presented itself; yet his father hesitated. Although there had been no announcement made; Tutankhamun’s continued absence at court spoke volumes.

 

The young Egyptian was taking a huge risk with this meeting. The Mittani were unpredictable savages; they could as easily choose to kill him as hear him out. Yet news of a missing pharaoh and a member of the royal court willing to seek alliance could also present them with a possibility of a solution that would see all parties satisfied.

 

“I am surprised that you honor your word to come alone.” King Tushratta said as he stepped out of the shadows. “You bring another offer of peace from your pharaoh?”

 

“Tutankhamun stands pharaoh but for the moment.” Nakht answered. “There are others more suited to the position. Ones who would be more open to coming to accord with your wishes.”

 

“You would cede Thebes to the Mittani?” Tushratta asked.

 

“It was your demand.” Nakht said.

 

“I am not a fool. You seek me out to betray your king. You would not do so without reason. Tutankhamun has fallen victim to a weakness of some kind.” Tushratta made a gesture drawing more Mittani from the shadows. “I will soon know his weakness; I will take Thebes on my terms; without a puppet on the throne that has already proven untrustworthy. Take him!”

 

Nakht had taken a risk in hopes of finally wearing the crown of the Two Kingdoms. He realized that he fallen victim to his ambition.

* * *

 

“Imperator” Rufus entered the praetorium and waited for Crassus to acknowledge him. “Scouts report signs of rebel activity north of Latium.”

 

“The gods finally favor us.” Caesar said. “Spartacus will soon be within grasp again.”

 

“And will I press him upon field of battle this time?” Crassus asked. “We have cornered them time and time again; yet the man slips from grasp each time. Raise the legions from slumber; I would have us march as soon as they are assembled.”

 

“It has been a number of days since we last engaged the rebels.” Caesar pointed out. “They will be well-rested while our men will be spent from the march.”

 

“If they cannot keep pace; I would see them decimated.” Crassus said. “Our numbers will return to force by the time we face Spartacus. Fall to command and see orders relayed.”

 

Caesar came to attention. After saluting Crassus; Caesar and Rufus left Crassus command post heading toward where the men were encamped. Rufus moved as if he were marching to his death, again.

 

“Loosen tongue and spill words.” Caesar said. “Your thoughts are fitful.”

 

“I tire of this constant war.” Rufus said. “Spartacus evades us; we pursue him. He turns to fight and fatalities are suffered on both sides. Those who fall rise again to begin anew the next day. The gods rain shit and piss upon us in life; and then continue in the afterlife.”

 

“Break your words with more volume.” Caesar warned. “They will fall upon ears attached to lips that will spill them in the Imperator’s ears. Spartacus will fall to less importance than seeing you made example.”

 

“And what matter? He will press toward Spartacus with no thought but seeing the man to grass and sacrifice the entire legion to a man to see it done.” Rufus said. “Or he slips over precipice and sees us to decimation. In the end; result will stand the same.”

 

Caesar could only stare as the Tribune moved off to join the men.

* * *

 

“Pietros; what purpose to fashioning this?” Oenomaus asked as he examined the wooden kopesh.

 

“He says you train him to fight as a gladiator.” Pietros said as he continued stacking the training weapons in a chest. “He learns new techniques he plans to use against his enemies when the gods return him to his people. His enemies will be just as unfamiliar with them as he is now.”

 

“Purpose is now clear.” Oenomaus said. “The Romans would be just as unfamiliar with his style of fighting. Young Tutankhamun holds wisdom rarely seen in one so young.”

 

“You forget pup; we know how to fight.” Crixus' voice carried to the training field along with the sound of a good sized group approaching. “The bruises dealt to you by us stand proof.”

 

“Crixus; Tutankhamun’s suggestion holds merit.” Spartacus said as all of the rebellion’s leaders and the pharaoh stepped onto the training field. 

 

Barca immediately made his way over to greet Pietros with a kiss. Pietros pressed an armload of the wooden Egyptian style swords into his hands and turned him toward the others with a gentle nudge.

 

“Attend!” Oenomaus ordered. “We have all made effort toward teaching Tutankhamun the ways of a gladiator. Now it stands your turn to take instruction.”

 

Tutankhamun gave a grin as he took the training sword handed to him by the Numidian. “Crixus has gifted me with the most bruises.” Tutankhamun said. “It is time for me to return the favor.”

 

“It seems the pup desires further lesson.” Crixus chuckled and took his own weapon from Barca.

 

“I question the sense of this.” Agron said to Spartacus. Almost before the words had left his mouth; Tutankhamun ducked under the Gaul’s opening attack and used the kopesh to hook Crixus’ ankle pulling his feet from beneath him. The Undefeated Gaul ended sprawled on his back in the sand; Tutankhamun’s blade pressed to his throat.

 

Agron and Duro glanced at each other and began howling in laughter.

 

* * *

 

 

Nasir was overseeing Ka and Lagus as the two sparred. “You carry shield as well as sword, Ka. It holds use beyond the simple blocking of an opponent’s thrust. It is also a weapon in the right hands.”

 

“It is heavy.” Ka complained.

 

“The added weight in this shield gives better protection from enemy attack and a weapon that your enemy will not expect.” Nasir explained. “Both are advantage over what the Mittani will use against you. Yet they will only stand so; if you master them.”

 

“And you would have the queen also take up such burden?” Ka asked.

 

“No, yet with enemies surrounding her; I would see her learn to wield dagger.” Nasir said. “Do not underestimate women. Women within the rebellion stand as fierce in battle as any man. Saxa, a woman from the lands east of the Rhine in the far north, is more fierce than most of the men. She wields twin daggers to the ruin of the countless Romans fallen in her wake.”

 

“It is our duty as men to protect the queen; and all women.” Lagus said.

 

“It is a noble thought.” Nasir agreed. “Yet if her man falls; what fate awaits a woman unable to protect herself?”

 

Ka and Lagus fell silent. Nasir nodded and continued. “I would see the queen hold skill to avoid such. Come, let us return to the palace and take meal. We will continue when sun begins its descent into western sky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little glimpse of what is happening among the Mittani and the Romans just to remind you that they are still around even though things seem peaceful.


	10. Chapter 10

“What is of such importance it calls for raising me from fucking slumber?” Agron grumbled. “I had only just fallen to it with strength of Duro’s snores threatening to rip tent from moorings.”

 

“Although I cannot complain of snores disturbing my slumber; it is a thing I also question.” Crixus added as Spartacus stood before the group pacing.

 

“Lugo and Donar came across a most curious spy while on guard.” Spartacus explained. “He is no slave fleeing master; nor does he stand Roman. I know not what to make of him.”

 

“Where is this man?” Tutankhamun asked as he joined them. “Agron and Duro woke me with their clumsy attempts at quietly slipping from tent. As I was also awake; I thought to discover the reason for such activity in the middle of the night.”

 

“So where is this most curious spy?” Gannicus asked. “I would lay eyes and then return to more pleasurable pursuits.”

 

Spartacus turned and led the group toward the edge of camp. “If I did not know better; I would think him a Getae. He is covered in enough filth; yet lacks the mask they favor to instill fear in their enemies.”

 

As the group approached Agron glared at the man on the ground between the two Germans. “What shit is this?”

 

“He is Mittani.” Tutankhamun answered. The man suddenly growled and attempted to lunge at the pharaoh earning a knock to the head from the flat of Donar’s axe. “More than likely an assassin. You should search the area; they rarely travel alone and as I was once warned; they always hide one in the dark.”

 

“See it done.” Spartacus nodded toward his generals. “Duro, Barca; see the pharaoh back to camp. Warn Saxa and Naevia to be alert to threat.”

 

“No; I would seek to learn Tushratta’s plans from this one.” Tutankhamun said. “He does not move without order from his king.”

 

“And I would see you kept safe.” Spartacus said. “As my wife, Sura, desires.”

 

“I may be young; but I am still pharaoh. Not to be commanded by others.” Tutankhamun said standing his ground against the rebellion’s leader. “I am the leader of my people; a standing equal in rank to your own.”

 

Spartacus locked eyes with the young pharaoh seeing the determination written plainly on the young man’s face gave him a nod. “Apologies; you do stand leader of a nation; but would not your own people attempt to see you safe?”

 

“They would; and they have.” Tutankhamun agreed. “But I cannot lead them; if I stand behind them.”

 

“A lesson well learned at a young age.” Spartacus said. “One most Romans fail to learn at any age.”

 

“Much like Tushratta who sits in the rear; commanding from the comfort of his rear position.” Tutankhamun nodded. “A thing Lagus always wastes breath in attempting to convince me to do.”

 

“I take it he fails?” Spartacus questions.

 

“I trust Lagus to fight in my name and see glory given to his pharaoh as is proper.” Tutankhamun said. “Others are, less trustworthy. I will not place myself at their mercy.”

 

Spartacus nodded then turned to the two Germans. “Lugo, Donar; see him bound.”

* * *

 

“He was found slithering through the streets. When the City Guard approached to ask of his business in Thebes; he attempted to flee.” The guard standing next to the prisoner bowed to Horemheb as he gave his report.

 

“He does not appear to be Mittani.” Ay said studying the man. “Yet all strangers must be viewed with suspicion lest an assassin slip through. Our high priest decrees it is the will of Amun Ra.”

 

“The gods will not look upon us favorably if anything happens to the boy.” The high priest said as he studied the bound man. “His appearance is not that of a Mittani; nor is it that of an Egyptian. It calls to question who holds his loyalty.”

 

“Should I put him to question?” Horemheb asked.

 

“Apologies; but **he** has given me a task.” Lagus interrupted, emphasis on the ‘he’ making it clear who the request had come from. “He saw the guard dragging this one into the palace from the balcony and would have answer to his query.”

 

“And what task has he given you?” Horemheb asked.

 

Lagus stepped forward and grabbed the man’s right arm pulling the cloak from his forearm. An ugly scar on the flesh revealed the answer Lagus sought. “He is a traitor to his own kind. Ka; carry word to him that this one bears the expected scar then escort him to join us in the cells below the palace.”

 

“He has knowledge of this one?” Horemheb asked.

 

“He would lay eyes on him to be sure of proper identification; but yes.” Ka said. “Keep close eye on him; we have been warned that this one is ‘a treacherous fuck if ever there breathed’.”

 

“I am but a traveler through your lands!” The man protested. “I have never set foot in them before this day. I do not know what offense I have caused!”

 

The man was dragged into the bowels of the palace and chained to a wall within one of the cells. “You accuse me of offense with no cause!” The man yelled.

 

“There is cause.” A voice now spoke as Lagus stepped to the side. “Was it not your treachery that saw Naevia given into your hands to be raped by you and others before being sold to the mines? Was it not your treachery that saw The Beast of Carthage murdered to avoid paying debt owed to him? Was it not your treachery that lad Glaber to crucify hundreds of innocents in the streets of Capua? And did you not fall to the afterlife at the hands of the woman you wronged on Vesuvius’ summit, Asher?”

 

Asher’s eyes widened at the sight of the other Syrian. “I know not of what you speak.” Asher attempted to find a way to wriggle out of the predicament he now found himself in.

 

“The scar upon your arm reveals your lie.” Nasir said. “You once carried the brand of the House of Batiatus; the mark of a gladiator; a thing undeserved by all accounts. When you chose to prove yourself unworthy by becoming Glaber’s man you carved the mark from your flesh. I laid eyes upon the scar when Naevia parted head from neck. The exact same scar that you now carry.”


	11. Chapter 11

“He fell from his first life at the hands of a woman?” Horemheb laughed. “And you warn us he is danger when he cannot face delicate hands?”

 

“You are blessed that your words do not fall upon Naevia’s ear.” Nasir said with a little chuckle. “You would learn exactly how Asher fell from life.”

 

“I cannot believe that a man who falls to a woman is a threat to me or any of our army.” Horemheb snorted.

 

“You believe women weak because you have never met one who fights as fiercely as a man.” Nasir said. “That is a weakness that any woman with skill would exploit to her favor. But we are gathered to speak of Asher.”

 

“Yes; that is our purpose. How is it that another comes into our presence?” Ay asked looking at the high priest. "Just as Nasir does not belong in our world; yet he has been among us for weeks now.”

 

“It is the will of the gods.” Amun said. “Nasir was brought here with purpose. This man is obviously also brought here with purpose.”

 

“Is this ‘Asher’s’ as murky as Nasir’s?” Ay asked. “Our pharaoh is lost to us and they send this man in his place while you tell us he has purpose yet to be divined. The gods now drop another in our midst and we are told a tale of treachery.”

 

“Asher is not the only one in this room stained with treachery Ay.” Horemheb said. “Tutankhamun was not yet sealed within his tomb when you forced a marriage on his grief-stricken queen. Just as you attempted to claim her hand when Ka won it from you.”

 

“What is passed; should be left in the past.” Amun interrupted the argument. “Other than Lagus; we have all at some point plotted against him. He has granted forgiveness for all slights. We all stand among his court for eternity. Let us turn our thoughts toward pleasing the gods this time lest they see us all to the torments of Anubis.”

 

“Do you have thought toward subject?” Lagus asked Nasir. “Could he possibly have followed you?”

 

“I do not know how I came to be here.” Nasir admitted. “I was hunting; then a breath later your Mittani were seeking to see me to grass. I am certain however it would be grave misstep to allow him the freedom to wander the streets. He would cast his lot with the first person he met that gave promise of elevation.”

 

“Let us set him to question; and see what may be learned from his words.” Horemheb suggested. "A few turns around the courtyard tethered to a chariot would quickly loosen his tongue.”

 

“And the flesh from his bones.” Ka broke in. “He will be in no position to answer if life is stripped from him in the process.”

“We will take the turns slowly then.” Lagus said.

 

“You agree with setting him to torture?” Nasir asked.

 

“A thing that I too agree with.” Amun said. “I fear with his arrival; time may be a luxury that now grows short.”

 

* * *

 

 

“You are certain that you want to witness this?” Agron asked. “Duro or Barca could remain and carry word to you.”

 

“I am not soft of heart toward an enemy.” Tutankhamun said. “I learned at the age of nine not to flinch from such sights when the traitor who poisoned my father was put to question. My father had his wife dragged to death behind a chariot and then the man himself split open so his bowels fell upon the marble stones of the courtyard. I felt compassion only for their child. Both husband and wife shared guilt in the deed. This is a Mittani assassin and deserves nothing but death and an eternity of torment from the jackals of Anubis.”

 

“I would show him the torments we are capable of first.” Barca said.

 

“We have experienced our share of tortures inflicted by Roman hands.” Spartacus said. “What would you suggest?”

 

“Let him feel the sting of the lash.” Crixus suggested. “I well remember the feel of it.”

 

“The lash is common torment.” Gannicus said. “A thing we all experienced at some point.”

 

“Heated iron.” Duro suggested. “That fucking mark was still weeping raw as whore’s cunt weeks after it was given.”

 

“An insult to the brotherhood that binds us all.” Oenomaus said. “For us it is a mark of honor; to inflict it upon him would but taint its meaning.”

 

“What torment we have not all suffered at Roman hands would prove worthy?” Spartacus asked.

 

“There stands but one.” Gannicus said. “Yet not suffered by all. Only suffered by two in present company; but by thousands within our ranks.”

 

“What do you speak of?” Tutankhamun asked.

 

“You would see the man crucified?” Spartacus asked. “We seek to question the man; not see him expire upon cross!”

 

“And yet not all nailed to cross expire upon it.” Gannicus said glancing at Agron. “We all know of one who survived and took up arms for your cause in the wake of such.”

 

Duro approached his brother with determined strides and grabbed Agron’s hand. Turning it over; he took in the long healed scar on the palm. “Fucking Roman shits!” Duro grabbed his brother’s neck and pressed his forehead against Agron’s for a moment. He then turned and stalked off in the direction of the small smithy that had been set up by a Roman called Attius.

 

“Duro! Where do you go?” Barca called out. “We have been charged with the pharaoh’s safety.”

 

“To borrow fucking hammer and nail!” Duro yelled back. “He is a Mittani! Enemy to the pharaoh! There will be no chance for him to cause mischief while nailed to cross!”

 

“How is he to break word when hanging from cross.” Spartacus asked. “Death will come swiftly.”

 

“No; it does not have to.” Tutankhamun said. “Crucifixion is not unknown to the Egyptians. It is a practice we are familiar with.”

 

“You crucify people?” Spartacus was aghast.

 

“Only those guilty of treason.” Tutankhamun said. “It is an effective message to others who would commit the act. Made more so when death is lingering. There are ways to hold death at bay.”

 

“I will find wood.” Crixus said. “It seems we have a crucifixion to plan.”

 

“King Tushratta knows of your absence!” The prisoner said realizing these people fully intended to crucify him. “The son of the vizier begged audience to speak of taking the throne in your absence!”

 

“Nakht.” Tutankhamun spat. “He will be seen to a proper reward soon. And what plans does your king make?”

 

“He sends spies to discover what weakness keeps you from your court.” The man said. “I have betrayed my king; I beg the mercy of swift death.”

 

Tutankhamun drew his kopesh and drew it across the man’s throat.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of history between Asher and Nasir.

“You speak of Gladiators as if gods among men.” Ka said. “Yet this one begs before lash strikes flesh.”

 

“I also said that it was a thing undeserved that he stood as such.” Nasir said as the guard finished chaining the Syrian to a post in the courtyard. “I would break word for his ears only.”

 

Ka, Lagus, and Horemheb nodded and stepped back to give them privacy but remained in the square. Asher was begging the guards, the gods, and anyone who was listening for mercy and claiming that he meant no harm. Asher spilled words from lips; yet the words spilt were of no value to anyone.

 

“Perhaps you should spill words of worth from tongue.” Nasir hissed.

 

“You speak as if I have done wrong to you.” Asher said. “I remember eyes falling upon you at Vesuvius. You were among those gathered when Naevia…”

 

“When Naevia parted head from neck.” Nasir finished.

 

“Yes; yet I had not set eyes upon you before that moment.” Asher said.

 

“You do not remember looking into my eyes when Roman shits took Crixus and Rhaskos prisoner in the mine at Lucania?” Nasir asked. “Nor watching as the Roman pierced flank with his sword?”

 

Asher studied the other Syrian for a moment. “No my eyes never fell upon you before that day.”

 

“Your tongue spills bold lie.” Nasir said. “It is astounding the memories one regains when they pass through veil between life and death.  One even regains memories of their youngest moments.”

 

Asher was now looking decidedly uncomfortable.

 

“I remember the voyage from Damascus; chained in the bowels of the ship; clinging to Dagan. Terrified as any child would be of future in Roman hands.” Nasir explained. “I remember your words to him of how he could gain freedom upon sands of the arena; how he could gain the freedom of his younger brother even. Words he took to heart.”

 

“Dagan?” Asher croaked.

 

“The brother I was torn from; sent to be raised as fucking slave in the house of my Dominus; while Dagan was sent on to Neapolis like you to be sold to ludus.” Nasir said. “In my first life his memory faded. But in this life I remember. It was Crixus who told me of Dagan’s fate; of how you led him to dishonor and death in House of fucking Batiatus.”

 

Asher began to struggle in earnest as Nasir stepped back. “This will not return my brother to my side; yet some small measure of vengeance gained to balance fucking scale.” Nasir turned and walked to where the Egyptians were standing. Pausing for a moment he took a deep breath. “After you have gained needed knowledge; strip flesh from his bones.” Nasir continued his steps into the palace with Ka following behind him.

 

* * *

 

 

“Nasir stands at risk!” Agron growled. “These Mitanni seek to have pharaoh’s life. If we mistake him for Nasir; do you not believe they will mistake Nasir for him?”

 

“The message carried by your brother was that Amun-Ra charged the high priest with seeing Nasir protected just as the wife of Spartacus was charged with my protection.” Tutankhamun said.

 

“Tut is right brother.” Duro said. “Barca and I stand here because of her charged duty.”

 

“He is a man of no little power and commands an army of priests. If they have been ordered to see Nasir safe; they will do so in service to the gods.” Tutankhamun said after glaring at Duro for again using  the shortened version of his name. “You would better spend time thinking of other worries.”

 

“What meaning do your words carry?” Crixus demanded.

 

“The man was on mission from Tushratta to attempt to enter the palace to spy upon the pharaoh.” Tutankhamun continued. “If things are truly misplaced between our places; what move does your enemy now plot? The Mitanni was stayed from accomplishing mission when he was sent here.”

 

“Perhaps a Roman stands equally displaced.” Spartacus said. “With mission charged by Crassus or Glaber.”

 

Tutankhamun nodded. “Tushratta is not known for his patience. When his man does not return; he will make move to attack Thebes.”

 

“Then let us pray it is Glaber who has set a thing in motion and not Crassus.” Gannicus said. “Crassus is a man of infinite plots; but also infinite patience.”

 

“Proven when he loosed Caesar among us in Sinuessa.” Agron said. “Yet did Glaber not show patience when we were yet trapped upon Vesuvius peak?”

 

“Which lasted only until he was prodded by Illythia to move against us and hasten return to Rome.” Spartacus agreed.  “Glaber’s patience is limited. If he has set plan in motion; it will take but a small thing to see him move forward in ill-considered actions.”

* * *

 

The god stood and looked out over the lands of the afterlife. Like his divine brothers and sisters he was known by many names; Mars, Thor, Segomo, Maahes, and countless others. He was the very personification of war and it was time for his contribution to the long thought out plan. He would bring a feast of blood and butchery to the afterlife never seen before nor to ever be seen again.

 

“You are ready brother?” The god next to him asked. Another god of many names; Osiris, Jupiter, Odin; a list even longer than that of the war god he stood next to.

 

“I would have an eternal feast of war set before me to feed upon for eternity.” The war god answered. “And I would rid myself of those without the stomach for it. Let them languish in peaceful fields and dreams of bliss. I would see the others to an eternity of severed limbs, cracked skulls and entrails spilled upon ground.”

 

“I will instruct oracle and priest of divine message meant for the ears of the chosen.” The most powerful of the gods said. “And have the others moved to prepare the final battlefield. Once all has been accomplished; you will be freed to feed upon the sacrifices of blood.”

 

“This is welcome.” The war god nodded. “I hunger; and my patience wears thin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names of Gods of war taken from this listing http://realityspeaks.expertscolumn.com/article/most-powerful-gods-and-goddesses-war  
> Mars-Roman; Thor-Teutonic; Segomo-Gaul; Maahes-Egyptian


	13. Chapter 13

“Your heart is lifted.” Auctus noted as Sura exited the small building that only she had access to. “The gods show favor?”

“They grant opportunity for such.” Sura nodded. “But only if correct path is trod. Come we must find Varro.”

 

“Varro? He is as always with Aurelia.” Auctus said.

 

“And yet must part for briefest moment to see all granted the peace deserved.” Sura said.

 

“A thing that neither would welcome.” Auctus warned.

 

“Yet necessary to fill the will of the gods and see us granted the reunion with ones held to heart.” Sura said. “He must undertake mission much as Duro and Barca have done.”

 

“You send him to Spartacus?” Auctus asked.

 

“The words that fell upon my ear from the gods may not be welcome to my husband’s ear.” Sura said. “Carried by Varro’s tongue; the weight of them will be felt.”

 

“What intent from them now?” Auctus sighed. “They take one of ours and place him in Egyptian climes; then place an Egyptian among our people. All they reveal to you is that it is their will.”

 

“Their purpose is now known.” Sura said. “They would see both our people and the Egyptians prepared to face the war to come.”

 

“War?” Auctus questioned. “Our people have been fighting against the Romans since they fell to the afterlife!”

 

“Yes they have, as the Egyptians have fought the Mitanni.” Sura took a moment to nod at Melitta as they passed. “But what they have experienced until now is nothing to the carnage they will soon face.”

 

“What do you mean carnage?” Auctus asked.

 

“The gods themselves direct this conflict.” Sura answered. “Those who take to the field of battle must decide their own fate; eternity returned to us or as pawns for the amusement of the gods.”

 

* * *

 

 

Nasir stood on the balcony flanked by Ankhe and Suhad. The women while no closer to being friends were at least being civil. Or rather they were civil when in the presence of Nasir. The Syrian had shone very little patience for their fighting and would not hesitate to have them both confined to put an end to any conflicts.

 

Down in the courtyard; Horemheb had just finished tying Asher to the back of a chariot. Although Asher had been killed a couple of times; true to form for the afterlife; the serpent would rise each time. High priest Amun looked on in distaste as he entered the room and made his way over to the group.

 

“Your thirst for vengeance is not yet quenched?” Amun asked as he joined them.

 

“Asher deserves this; and more for all those he has wronged.” Nasir said.

 

“His sins are known to Anubis and he will bear punishment for them.” Amun said. ‘Yet you must take care not to see your own equal his; let the scale stand balanced between you. The gods have set a different path for you.”

 

“They have spoken to you?” Ankhe asked.

 

“Words meant for Nasir’s ear only.” Amun answered with a bow. “I would ask for privacy to speak them.”

 

Nasir nodded at the women. Ankhe laid her hand on his arm for a moment before following Suhad from the room. “What have they revealed to you?”

 

“They would see peace granted; to Egypt and to your rebels.” Amun said. “But it can only be accomplished through bloodshed. War is coming; to Egypt and to your Spartacus. We will be descended upon not just by Mitanni; but also by the Roman legions you spoke of. Yet we will win our peace through battle and be allowed finally to paradise.”

 

"Spartacus must know of this!" Nasir said beginning to pace.

 

"The oracle has seen word dispatched." Amun said. "He will be advised. You however; must now don the armor of the pharaoh. Ka and Lagus will be at your side as you lead the pharaoh's army to battle. Yet this must not be a battle for victory but to set our enemies upon each other."

 

* * *

 

 

It was Donar who spotted him first. The German gladiator stood with mouth open as Varro approached him.

 

“Donar; you would do well to close your mouth lest flies begin to land upon tongue.” The blonde said as he held out his arm in greeting.

 

“Varro!” Donar smiled and returned the greeting before turning to Lugo. “Keep watch and I will see him to Spartacus.” Donar clapped the Roman on the back and led him toward the rebel encampment. “Duro and Barca joined us but a short while ago and now you too!”

 

“Like them; sent by Sura.” Varro said. “The pharaoh is yet safe?”

 

“Duro and Barca stand his bodyguards; yet Agron had already set himself up as such before they arrived.” Donar explained. “The young king holds a mutual respect with our Thracian. He has been kept safe while with us.”

 

Spartacus, along with his generals, Oenomaus, Tutankhamun, and Duro were gathered around a fire in the center of the camp. “There.” Donar pointed before yelling out, “Spartacus! See who the gods have sent to our side!”

Varro’s appearance was causing a stir among those gladiators that had been a part of Batiatus Ludus; all except Duro and Barca who had only recently been sent to Spartacus themselves. Everyone was gathered around greeting their fallen brother.

 

“There will be time for greetings later.” Varro said to them before turning to Spartacus. “I must break word with you and the pharaoh; knowledge passed to my ear from Sura’s tongue.”

 

Spartacus nodded and looked to the pharaoh. “Varro would have words in private; Tutankhamun, I would have you join us.”

 

The trio headed into Spartacus tent. The Thracian picked up an amphora and poured wine into a cup and handed it to Varro. “Wet tongue and spill words; brother.”

 

Varro took a sip of wine then set the cup down. “The gods have spoken to her again. They have revealed their purpose in taking Nasir from you and placing Egypt’s pharaoh in your midst. Word is carried to Nasir even as I bring word to you.”

 

“Well speak then!” Tutankhamun ordered. “I would know why I have been made a pawn in their schemes.”

 

“Your places were traded so that you could learn; and teach of your enemies and your ways of battle.” Varro said. “Gladiators now hold knowledge of how to fight as Egyptians; and the pharaoh has learned how to fight as a gladiator. The same has occurred within your palace; Nasir learning of Egyptian ways and teaching your generals the ways of gladiators.”

 

“The gods toy with us for such a small purpose?” Spartacus asked.

 

“That is only a small part of it; the larger reason to build alliance between Egyptians and rebels.” Varro said. “One of great importance when next you face battle against a combined army of Romans and Mitanni.”

 

“The Mitanni have sought alliance with the Romans?” Tutankhamun asked.

 

“They hold no such alliance. The gods willed such between you to allow you to stand against them” Varro said. “We will take to battle with allied sword at our side while they will take to battle with only enemies to be faced. You must not fight to defeat them; but to turn them against each other.”

 

“You tell that we must fight but not to seek victory?” Spartacus asked.

 

“Follow their will; and you will win a greater victory.” Varro answered. “Elysian Fields and reunion with those most loved.”


	14. Chapter 14

“Tell me you jest!” Crixus said. “You would have us take up blade but not seek to best our enemy?”

 

“We fight only to defend ourselves and see our mutual enemies encouraged to turn sword upon each other.” Spartacus said. “Meaning was made clear.”

 

“You would see us all cut down!” Crixus turned toward where Agron stood with a stunned look on his face. “Will you stand there like a lumbering oaf or add your voice to mine?”

 

“Gods save me.” Agron huffed. “Spartacus; I have always stood with you in matters of battle; yet I hold the same concerns that Crixus holds. You ask us to accept slaughter like livestock headed toward feast table.”

 

“I do not order you stand idle while you are cut down!” Spartacus corrected. “I simply tell you to stay your hand from attack!”

 

“It matters not.” Gannicus said. “Result will stand the same. If we cannot give all to the fight; we will fall to their blades.”

 

“If you fall; you will pass on to the true afterlife.” Varro said. “Where Barca, Duro, and I have been enjoying peace and the embrace of those we hold dear. As long as you follow Sura’s words; ignore them and you will spend eternity surrounded by enemies.”

 

“And what of Little Man?” Lugo shouldered his way forward. “Will gods give him back?”

 

“All will be reunited; but only if you follow the will of the gods.” Varro answered.  “Naevia; Diona waits for you her childhood friend. Melitta waits for Doctore as Sibyl waits for you Gannicus. Yes; Nasir will be returned to you. Parents, siblings, spouses; they all wait for you to be returned to them. Will you simply continue on for eternity as you have been because of habit; or anger?”

 

“I would see my wife to my arms again.” Oenomaus said. “I taught all standing here not to lower your guard. Use what you have been taught. Agron, Duro; you came to the ludus together; you learned together; you fought in the arena together. You showed great technique in tiring your opponents. You received the same instruction as every other gladiator gathered here.” Oenomaus pointed at the German brothers. “If they can figure out how to put such lesson to use in the arena; every man here can do the same.

 

“I seem to recall the pup tiring his opponents from his back upon the ground.” Crixus snarked.

 

“Fucking Gaul!” Agron started to lunge for Crixus but found his progress halted when Varro and Barca each grabbed an arm.

 

“Put him from your mind; brother.” Duro said. “Just remember what you must do to see Nasir again. Keep hold of your temper. Crixus will find it much more difficult to control his thirst for glory.”

“Crixus is the Undefeated Gaul.” Naevia interrupted. “You should speak more respect upon your tongue.”

 

“That is what will see him denied peace in the afterlife!” Duro fired back. “If Crixus wishes to reach Elysium; he will forget about glory and victory.”

 

“Duro speaks the truth.” Barca said as Naevia now bristled against Duro’s words. “Crixus came to the ludus as nothing more than an unskilled slave fit only for hard labor. He was not a gladiator; he was not even a fighting man taken in battle; but his mind was filled with dreams of glory. Elysium does not welcome hubris.”

 

“Enough!” Spartacus yelled. “We have enemies enough preparing to lay attack against us.”

 

“This brings to mind my first days with Rebellion.” Gannicus chuckled. “Again Crixus at odds with a German. But I add my voice to Barca’s. I remember well how much Crixus desired to be Champion of Capua.”

 

Duro turned toward Naevia. “If you would spend eternity with your man; keep him focused upon goal when blood begins to flow or lose him to an eternity of suffering.”

 

* * *

 

“The pharaoh’s chariot always remains ahead of all others.” Lagus was explaining to Nasir as he helped him into the pharaoh’s armor. “Leaving for war is more than setting out for battle; it is a tradition steeped in ritual that is older than the Pyramids.”

 

“You make spectacle of sending men to their deaths?” Nasir asked. “It is a thing Romans do with no thought.”

 

“It is not a spectacle Nasir.” Horemheb said. “It is a show of respect for the soldiers who give their lives for the people; and a blessing from the people who may live peacefully because of their sacrifice. Come; the high priest awaits us. Entreaties must be made to the gods before we set forth.”

 

Nasir stood up and sighed. “I must wear this? In battle?”

 

“It is the pharaoh’s armor.” Ka said. “The men will look to you and follow. Few of them have set eyes upon Tutankhamun; but his armor would set him apart from other on the field.”

 

“It is no wonder he was wounded in battle.” Nasir said squirming. “It is too confining; I will not be able to move as I must to fight.”

 

“You go into battle naked of armor then?” Ka asked with a laugh.

 

“No! I wear shoulder guard.” Nasir said. ”My movement left unhindered to wield spear.”

 

“Remain upon chariot.” Lagus said as he approached carrying a bow of the finest quality. “As our pharaoh has been known to do; and use his bow.”

 

“I fear that I may fell more allies than enemies.” Nasir said. “I can make arrow fly; but it is with will of its own. They rarely go where I would see them.”  

 

“Then it is a blessing that your position is ahead of ours.” Horemheb said. “We do not risk your arrows flying to our backs but to the Mitanni that will stand before us.”

 

Nasir grabbed Lagus and Ka; holding them back for a moment to whisper softly. “Do not attack the Mitanni. Defend yourselves only. The gods spoke to Amun of setting confusion among our enemies. Horemheb will seek glory; and like all who do so; earn everlasting punishment from them.”

* * *

The most powerful of all gods stood before the assembled deities. He glanced around the group pinning them all with a stern glare. “It is time; all is in place. Yet I will not see us fall to blows among ourselves as happened on the field outside of Ilium. Only our warrior and his minions will take to field to turn Roman against Mitanni.”

 

“It will be as we planned.” The war god said. “An eternal feast.”

 

Jupiter/Osiris turned to his brother, the one known as Apollo by most. “Let the light of Helios fall upon the afterlife once again. Bring the armies of the dead to purpose this day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ilium-Yes that was a reference to the Trojan War. According to mythology the gods and goddesses were all involved in the war in some way or another including fighting side by side with the human heroes.
> 
> Also to anyone who might be interested. I am working on a Wikia for the Tut TV series and have been going it alone. I would love to have others jump in and help out. It still needs some of everything. I have pages created that need content and it is still pretty bare bones but I would love input! http://tutspiketv.wikia.com/


	15. Chapter 15

“I do not recall there being such large numbers of rebels.” Glaber said as he looked out over the army gathered in the valley.

 

“Yet this appears as proper army.” Caesar said. “They are well-equipped; and there stand no women or children among them as has always been with the rebels.”

 

“Nor have rebels ever used chariots upon the field.” Crassus noted as he made note of the vehicles. “Spartacus gains allies. I have laid eyes on such vehicles before; when visiting the lands of the Nile in my youth.”

 

“They stand Egyptian?” Caesar queried. “How do Egyptians come to camp so close to Spartacus; and to us?”

 

“A thing that I would have answer to.” Crassus turned to address Glaber. “You have a man suited to posing query; where is your Syrian? The man stands crafty enough to seek answer without giving cause for suspicion.”

 

“He is not among your men?” Glaber asked. “I dispatched Asher with message days ago.”

 

“I received no message from you borne by his tongue.” Crassus said. “He was of Batiatus ludus was he not?”

 

“He was from Batiatus house, yes.” Glaber answered. “Yet his fellow gladiators hold nothing but contempt for the serpent.”

 

“You are sure of this?” Crassus asked.

 

“They sent his severed head to me in answer to offer mercy when they were pinned on Vesuvius summit!” Glaber said. “I believe that is proof enough of their thoughts on the man.”

 

“You also believed they could not escape from their prison sheer rock and open sky.” Caesar said.

 

“And found yourself proven wrong at greatest cost when they descended from the summit upon ladders fashioned of vines.” Crassus added. “I lay no trust in your beliefs.”

 

“And did you not believe they were trapped upon Melia Ridge?” Glaber said. “It is well known they escaped the grasp of the mighty Crassus also!”

 

“No one expected the man to sink so low as to abuse his own dead in using them to span trench!” Caesar said.

 

“Imperator!” Rufus gasped as he ran up to the three. “Another army approaches; from the west!”

 

“Another army?” Crassus questioned. “Spartacus is proving more resourceful than expected. I would lay eyes on this new threat!”

 

* * *

 

 

“King Tut puts great effort into digging trench.” Duro nudged Agron. “He paces the same spot since meeting with Spartacus.”

 

“My name is Tutankhamun Hekaiunushema Nebkheperure; Pharaoh of Upper and Lower Egypt.” Tutankhamun spat. If you wish to shorten it because your primitive tongue cannot form the sound of it; then address me as Khamun! That at least is proper!”

 

“Someone is in a foul mood this night.” Duro said from where he sat lounging against the trunk of a tree. “You agree do you not your highness of shit and piss.” Duro final words addressed to Agron teasing his brother for being named after some king that wasn't even German.

 

“Duro; you enjoy having tongue in mouth?” Agron asked with a glare. “Then still it before I rip it from between lips with bare hands!”

 

Agron turned back to the pharaoh. “My brother’s tongue spews nonsense but also truth. You are of a mood this night.”

 

“Am I?” Tutankhamun snorted. “Mayhap it is because I sit here in this encampment whiling away hours that could be put to better use. It is my habit to know what enemy I face. To observe for weakness that can be turned to my advantage in battle!”

 

“Yet the gods decree we only defend ourselves and not attack.” A woman with dark hair that Tutankhamun had seen around the encampment but never spoken to them now joined the little group of Germans.

 

“Mira.” Agron said. “Is the bow intended for a purpose or have you come to shoot my brother for being the ass he has always been?”

 

“It is a gift; for Saxa.” Mira explained. “I know well how she thrives on drawing blood. If she holds bow her hands cannot wield knives.”

 

Tutankhamun had finally stopped pacing in favor of approaching Mira and holding out his hand. “Might I examine your bow?”

 

Mira looked startled for a moment. “Of course; do you shoot with purpose?” She asked as she handed the bow over to the pharaoh and then an arrow as he held his hand out again.

 

Tutankhamun quickly notched the arrow and turned toward Duro letting the bolt fly with a grin. “I am well versed with the bow. A preferred weapon for hunting game; felling an enemy from a chariot upon the battlefield; or pinning an annoying bodyguard to the trunk of a tree.” The pharaoh nodded as he went back to pacing while Duro cursed and attempted to free his dreaded hair from the arrow pinning it to the tree.

 

“A fine shot.” Mira smirked. “And sure to keep Duro occupied for some time. Unless he chooses to follow his brother as usual and sacrifice his hair for his freedom.”

 

Agron was by his brother’s side. “Be still; you make the situation worse!”

 

Saxa made her way over and tugged on one of Duro’s dreads. “Is easy to fix. Cut brother’s hair.” She took out one of her knives and quickly sliced off the braid. “See? Already better!”

 

Donar shook his head. “May as well cut it all off now.  Between the arrow and Saxa being Saxa; Duro looks the fool.”

 

“Fuck!” Duro swore. “Is it really that bad, brother?”

 

“There is no help for it.” Agron said as he gave up on trying to untangle the arrow. “It will not come free.”

 

“Fucking pharaohs and she wolves.” Duro sighed. “Well do it before I change my mind.”

 

Agron took out his dagger and began cutting off the braids. This was the scene Spartacus found as he joined them. He gave Mira a questioning look.

 

The woman shrugged. “Our pharaoh is a fine shot with a bow.”

 

“And that explains Duro’s haircut?” Spartacus asked.

 

“He took offense to Duro calling him Tut again.” Mira smirked. “And chose to use one of his braids as target. He pinned Duro to the tree and Saxa very helpfully cut off one of them where it would be most noticed.”

 

“I find myself regretting the question.” Spartacus said. “I would break word with Tutankhamun. I believe with Barca the three of us can escape before Agron finishes cutting off Duro’s hair.”

 

“I take care of Duro.” Saxa said. “Go make plan; but leave bow.”

 

“You want to wield bow tomorrow?” Mira asked shocked.

 

“No; I keep for Pharaoh.” Saxa said. “He shoot better than you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tutankhamun's full name is from Wikipedia. He is just fed up with Duro calling him Tut.


	16. Chapter 16

Tushratta growled and drew back his hand striking the man who had just told him of a strange army camped between the Mitanni and the Egyptians.

 

“Father!” Prince Tis’ana got his father’s attention. “The Hittite only relays a message.”

 

Tushratta glared at the man picking himself up from the ground. “Leave us!” The king began pacing the room clearly angered.

 

“Where did the boy king find allies?” Tushratta asked. “We have been diligent in drawing all between us and them to our cause.”

 

“Perhaps he finds them among those living along the Nile?” Tis’ana suggested.

 

“No; Egypt demands food and wealth from all along its banks.” Tushratta said. “It is how we have convinced them to leave Egypt to stand alone against us.” Tushratta stopped for a moment then addressed the guard at the entrance to the room. “Bring that sniveling Egyptian traitor to me. I would put him to question!”

 

The guard saluted and left the room; returning quickly with Nakht who was firmly held between two soldiers. The Egyptian noble was much the worse for wear; his robes hanging in rags and bruises decorating his flesh. At a nod from Tushratta; Nakht was shoved to the floor.

 

“You come to me to conspire to seize the throne from Tutankhamun; yet fail to mention that he has found allies to stand with him.” Tushratta said. “Tell me; how is it that you do not know of his movements? Or perhaps you are aware of this and stand with him in this plot against the Mitanni Empire?”

 

“You have stripped Egypt of all allies!” Nakht said. “I know well we cannot stand against the Mitanni with an army decimated by plague while Hittites and others from Assyria flock to your aid!”

 

“Tut has found someone to lend aid!” Tushratta yelled and backhanded the young Egyptian. “If you cannot provide answer; you are of no worth. If you value your life; you will speak of things of great importance.”

 

“I can speak only rumors.” Nakht said. “My father says the pharaoh remains within his rooms to contemplate our situation. But he does not call for his Mitanni mistress.”

 

“He takes a Mitanni woman?” Tis’ana asked.

 

“Suhad.” Nakht answered. “Her grandmother was Mitanni; and she worries that his affection for her has waned.”

 

“What do I care about a whore who spreads her legs for a boy?” Tushratta asked.

 

“All of those closest to Tutankhamun and the queen unite against her.” Nakht said. “She wished to discover why. She overheard my father and the high priest Amun speaking of a Syrian, and Romans.”

 

“Romans?” Tushratta wondered. “Who are these Romans?”

 

“I do not know.” Nakht asked cringing in expectation of another blow.

 

“Perhaps they come from the far north of Assyria father.” Tis’ana offered. “Who knows what lies beyond the Hittites’ lands?”

 

“Send a message to them.” Tushratta ordered. “I would know what they know.”

 

* * *

 

“The pharaoh’s people gave a rousing tribute today.” Lagus said as he settled himself next to Nasir outside of the pharaoh’s campaign tent where Nasir and Horemheb were sitting looking up at the stars. “They offer prayer and tribute to the gods for the pharaoh to stand victorious over their enemies.”

 

“Will the gods take note?” Nasir asked. “It is false prayer; I am not their pharaoh.”

 

“Yet their pharaoh also goes into battle tomorrow with your people.” Ka said as he now joined them with High Priest Amun who had deserted the temple in favor of following the army.

 

“The gods will accept their prayers and extend blessings to all if we follow their decree.” Amun said. “Their chosen oracle will see word to your Spartacus.”

 

“You have spoken of this oracle before.” Nasir said.

 

“She is called Sura.” Amun said and noticing Nasir’s reaction asked. “You know her?”

 

Nasir shook his head. “We have never met; yet her name is known to me. She was wife to Spartacus; and yet holds his heart. She stands reason he began rebellion.”

 

“He rebelled against such a powerful enemy over a woman?” Horemheb asked. “What a foolish thing to do. A woman can be replaced with ease.”

 

“A heart cannot be replaced so easily.” Nasir said. “Yet Spartacus is not the only one who suffered loss.”

 

“Loss that the gods will correct if their edicts are followed.” Amun said.

 

“Yet we must stay our hands from killing our enemies.” Ka said. “It is not an easy thing the gods demand of us.”

 

“No it is not.” Horemheb said. “It is a man’s nature to even slights he may suffer.”

 

“Yet they do not fully stay your hand.” Amun said. “You may slay an enemy you threatens your life; or an allies life. It is only attacking without threat that is denied you. If you have faith in them; the battle will be short. Your enemies will turn upon each other; you must encourage this.”

 

“And how do you suggest we do convince them to attack each other.” Ka asked.

 

“That is for you to determine.” Amun said. “The gods have made their will known.” Amun now bowed to the group. “I will offer ritual to move them to offer their assistance.”

 

* * *

 

 

Asher opened his eyes expecting to see the walls of the Egyptian prison he has been held in for days. Instead of dank walls; he was lying along the bank of a small stream. He sat up as he heard voices approaching.

 

The Syrian quickly realized that he had only the clothes on his back. Looking around all he saw that could possibly be used as a weapon was a small branch which he quickly picked up. The couple that approached stopped and the woman tilted her head watching him.

 

“What have we here?” She wondered.

 

“It would appear to be a Syrian.” The man answered. “The Syrian serpent; bound to feed Anubis’ pets.”

 

The woman chuckled. “I believe you are right; he is smothered in his sins. The jackals will feed well on his flesh. Should we call them?”

 

“Your words are of no meaning.” Asher said raising the stick to defend himself. “I fear no animal; none will feed upon me.”

 

“How amusing he is!” The woman chuckled again. “The dogs of the underworld will indeed feed upon you for eternity Asher. For all the wrongs that you have done; you have been consigned to the pits where Anubis houses his jackals. You no longer dwell in the afterlife; you have been judged a betrayer in life and must suffer in death to balance the debt owed.”

 

The sound of barking and baying now reached Asher’s ears. The couple was now smiling as a group of jackals swept past them. Asher realizing the animals were heading for him dropped the stick and ran. He only made it a handful of steps before the pack took him down.


	17. Chapter 17

“You!” A guard yelled at Nakht. “The king orders you to accompany him!”

 

Nakht looked at the guard in confusion. “Accompany him?”

 

“You are to be executed, Egyptian.” The guard explained. “But he would make sure that your pharaoh witnesses your suffering.”

 

A second guard had tied Nakht’s wrists; and now prodded him out into the sunlight. Tushratta’s army was taking care of the final details before taking to the battlefield. The guards dragged Nakht over to a chariot and forced him onto the platform then tied his bound wrists to the frame.

 

Tushratta looked around before he and Tis’ana stepped onto their chariots. Tushratta signaled his driver and the group started forward.  It did not take long for Nakht to realize that the guards had been careless in tying the knots to secure his wrists.  With the driver focusing on controlling the chariot; Nakht was able to work on the knots to free himself.

 

Nakht made sure to keep his hands firmly wrapped around the frame lest the driver notice the loosened bonds. He took the time to study the terrain around him. Desert sands had given way to a grassy plain with trees now visible in the distance. The group continued on a little longer before coming to a halt. Looking around and seeing the trees were closer then he thought and the army was busy preparing to make camp; Nakht jumped from the platform of the chariot and began running toward the small hope of safety among the trees.

 

The sound of a curse and footsteps behind him encouraged him to run faster. He had almost made the stand of trees when he saw two women; one with dark hair pointing a bow in his direction. The arrow instead of seeking a home in his flesh flew past him. The other woman now grabbed his arm and began dragging him toward the woods.

* * *

 

Nasir, Lagus, Ka, and Horemheb were crouched atop a ridge looking down at the encampment below them. Several large machines unfamiliar to the Egyptian were being positioned.

 

“Roman shits prepare catapult and Ballistae.” Nasir said. “Banner at Praetorium is fearsome bull; this is camp of Marcus Crassus.”

 

“Where are the Mitanni?” Horemheb asked. “They are our true enemy. I would see Tushratta and his spawn eliminated.”

 

“You forget so soon that we cannot attack our enemies?” Ka asked. “To attack Tushratta would be to invite the wrath of Osiris.”

 

“Crassus is not like the other Roman commanders we fought against.” Nasir said. “He does not rush into battle but seeks to use tactic; as Spartacus does.”

 

“So he is an experienced general?” Lagus noted. “Yet one that does not follow established warfare tactics; we cannot predict his movements.”

“No we cannot but we can be aware of our movements and watch for efforts to counter what we may plan.” Nasir said. “He will seek to determine our moves and block us from using them.”

 

“Then we must use tactics that he will not expect.” Horemheb said. “He would not expect us to follow established methods. He will waste time planning for strategies that we will not employ.”

 

“Let us return to camp and compose our battle plan.” Ka suggested.

 

“Wait we cannot attack our enemies!” Nasir warned.

 

“The Mitanni are our enemies; not the Romans.” Lagus said. “We will concentrate on the Romans and hope it frees your Spartacus to focus on the Mitanni.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Spartacus!” Mira called to the Thracian as he and Tutankhamun looked out over the camp now being set up. “We found this one escaping from camp.”

 

“Nakht.” Tutankhamun said as he caught sight of the Egyptian who lowered his eyes to hide his look of guilt.

 

“You know him?” Spartacus asked.

 

“He is the son of my vizier; Ay.” Tutankhamun answered. “And should be in Thebes; tell me Nakht; how is it you ended up in Tushratta’s camp?”

 

“Pharaoh of Egypt; Living Image of Amun; He who wears the crown of the upper and lower Nile; I bow before you.” Nakht said as he fell to his knees and bent to press his forehead to the ground.

 

“Is this shit always so enthusiastic in stroking cock?” Crixus asked.

 

“He makes great effort to place lips upon ass.” Agron growled. “Such effort only comes if his has cause.”

 

“I assume you all mean he flatters me.” Tutankhamun guessed. “And he does; a habit he has always held when he knows his actions will offend me. Cease plying me with titles and tell me how you come to be kneeling before me."

 

“It was the Mitanni king’s intention to execute me but he desired you to witness my death.” Nakht answered.

 

“Yet it does not answer how you ended up as his prisoner.” Tutankhamun prodded. “How is it that you are not in the palace in Thebes?”

 

“I was tasked with leaving the city by the queen. I was to tour the desert cities and report to her any concerns to be brought to your attention.” Nakht answered.

“A route that would have taken you nowhere near Tushratta’s territory.” Tutankhamun said. “So you must have made your way to him by design. Your ambition is not unknown to me Nakht nor is your father’s. Yet Ay holds enough loyalty to wait for opportunity to be presented to him. Consider yourself blessed that we are not in Thebes; I would have you executed before the masses for your treason.”

 

“Yet it is not an option.” Spartacus said. “We cannot kill our enemies; and he stands as yours.”

 

“Yet we must do something with the worm.” Duro said.

 

“Since he is here; let him fight.” Barca whispered into Tutankhamun’s ear. “If he is busy with attempt to preserve his own life; he will not have time to plot treason against you. If he falls to enemy attack even better since it will not be at your hand.”

 

“You have the makings of a good court advisor!” Tutankhamun grinned. “Agron, could your kinsmen use another body to wield sword?”

 

“Another sword is always welcome.” Spartacus said as he figured out what was going on.

 

“Saxa, the Egyptian will be fighting with us.” Agron grinned. “See him readied and keep him from trouble.”

 

Saxa grinned. “Come, I make you ready for battle.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Caesar?” Crassus said as his Tribune entered the Praetorium to give his report. “What news do you bring that is of use?”

 

“Placing one of us among them will be next to impossible.” Caesar said. “None among us stand close enough in appearance to them.”

 

“Were you able to discern any activity toward their tactics?” Crassus asked.

 

“No; there stands no activity that would give insight to their intentions.” Caesar said. “It is as if they make camp at outpost. They spar, they perform necessary tasks to run camp, and they guard perimeter. They do nothing out of the ordinary in any military camp at peace.”

 

“Yet we are not at peace; we are at war!” Crassus said. “The gods rain piss and shit upon us! Mars himself stands against us in campaign that would bring worship to him!”

 

Caesar remained quiet during the Imperator’s rant. When Crassus finally quieted Caesar spoke. “Perhaps we should try diplomatic tactic? One that would remove obstacle from your path?”

 

“Straighten tongue and spill words.” Crassus said.

 

“Glaber stands in your path much as Cossinius and Furius one did.” Caesar started. “If we cannot discover anything through stealth; send Glaber to make overture. Either he brings back word that we are of no concern to them; or they remove him from your concern.”

 

“Wise counsel.” Crassus nodded. “See Glaber to purpose and then yourself to food and wine my friend. Let us see where that arrogant shit’s mission leads us.”


	18. Chapter 18

Ay made his way out onto the terrace where Ankhe and Suhad were staring out across the river. A river that should not be visible from where they stood. Even more astounding was the walled city now standing on the other bank.

 

“You wished my counsel; yet I have none to give.” Ay said as awed as the women. “Only to offer counsel more suited to our high priest; only the gods could achieve this.”

 

“Why would they build another city so close to Thebes?” Suhad asked.

 

“And for what purpose? Are they another enemy that our pharaoh must wage war against?” Ankhe asked.

 

“I do not know my queen.” Ay answered. “And Amun left our presence to accompany the army into battle and tend to their spiritual needs.”

 

“Apologies my queen; A party awaits you in the throne room.” Seti the queen’s personal guard said with a bow. “They claim to have crossed the river.”

 

“It seems that your answer is forthcoming.” Ay said to Ankhe and then turned to Seti. “Advise them that the queen will soon receive them.”

 

Seti gave a bow and left to carry the message. Ay turned to the queen. “I will see to your guards and inform them to protect you from any treachery.”

 

Ankhe nodded then turned to Suhad. “I would have you at my side. Nasir’s advice is sound; we must protect Tutankhamun’s position by appearing united.”

 

Suhad gave a nod and then fell in step with the queen as they made their way to the throne room. Ankhe caught sight of a dark haired woman taking in the decorations on the walls and two men heavily armed obviously her guard. Stepping into the room she directed Suhad to stand behind the queen’s throne then took her seat.

 

Ay stepped into the room and nodded in Ankhe’s direction. “You seek audience with Ankhesenamun; Queen of Egypt. She will now receive you.”

 

The dark haired woman turned toward the throne and nodded at the queen. “I come to strengthen the bonds already made between Pharaoh Tutankhamun of Egypt; and my husband; Spartacus leader of the rebellion.” The woman said. “I am Sura, Oracle to the gods and they have given blessing to you; Egypt has been taken beyond the veil to paradise in the afterlife.”

 

“I do not understand.” Ankhe said. “We have not stood before Anubis for judgement.”

 

“But your pharaoh has stood for you; the gods deem his kingdom worthy and Thebes now stands on the banks of the River Styx.” Sura said. “Our men now face task handed to them by the gods themselves; when they succeed we will all be freed from our enemies for eternity. And Thebes will stand as sister city to Sinuessa on the far bank.”

“Sinuessa is the city we see from the terrace?” Suhad asked.

 

“It is our home.” Sura said. “The gods would see us united as allies our people to mingle together in friendship and trade with each other.”

 

“That is up to the pharaoh’s discretion.” Ay said.

 

“The gods placed your pharaoh in my husband’s camp to see it so.” Sura said. “Such should be placed from your thoughts. You should turn effort into preparing welcome for those who will soon return to you. As we return to prepare celebration for our own.”

 

Sura gave a respectful nod then turned to leave the room followed by her guards. Ay turned to Seti and ordered “Follow them. I would know the path they take in leaving Thebes.”

 

* * *

 

“We cannot attack them; so we must discover a way to entice them to attack us.” Spartacus said as he gathered with Tutankhamun and his generals.

 

“A thing easier said than done if we cannot raise weapon against them.” Crixus said. “We have but one course.”

 

“Sit here with arm up ass until the tedium grows too tiring.” Agron snorted.

 

“No; the one thing King Tushratta has always wanted is to conquer Egypt.” Tutankhamun said. “There are only two men that he has viewed as obstacle to his desire; and one of them is standing before you.”

 

“You would move to bait your mortal enemy with your own life?” Gannicus asked. “You have cock to rival Jupiter himself.”

 

“And stands as big a fool as the oaf and the pup together.” Crixus said. “Perhaps he should bed down with the Gauls to keep his brain from further softening due to German influence.”

 

“You are truly brothers.”  Tutankhamun shook his head. “You spend far too much time baiting each other to hold ill feeling between you.”

 

“Do not attempt to change subject.” Agron snorted. “You offer fucking idiotic suggestion. The Mitanni would make good use of such opportunity.”

 

“Yes they would.” Spartacus agreed with a certain glint in his eye.

 

“Mad fucking scheme begins to take root” Gannicus chuckled. “He held same look in his eye before he commanded us to tie fucking vines together to make ropes to descend from Vesuvius frigid peak.”

 

“As long as scheme does not include once again swimming through putrid waters of sewer.” Crixus said. “Once was sufficient.”

 

“Cease complaint.” Agron said. “I waded through those shit filled waters twice to save you from execution in arena!”

 

“Shit filled waters should have made you feel right at home!” Crixus snarked.

 

“I felt as if stuck in the middle of Gallia!” Agron shot back.

 

“Enough! Save bickering until battle is done.” Spartacus said. “We should consider Tutankhamun’s idea; with a small change. Let us dangle the pharaoh before their eyes; far enough away that they must come to us.”

 

“We would have to get close enough them to know that they lay eyes upon me.” Tutankhamun said. “Contrary to Crixus belief; I would avoid falling into Tushratta’s hands.”

 

“It has been some time since we hunted.” Spartacus said. “It is innocent enough for us to seek to feed ourselves; so it cannot be taken as attack.”

 

“Yet Tushratta is impatient.” Tutankhamun said. “He will not pass up an opportunity to see me dead.”

 

* * *

 

“You are sure of this?” Crassus asked Caesar.

 

“I am certain.” Caesar said. “I often saw the Syrian in Agron’s company in Sinuessa. It was clear among the rebels that the boy belonged to Spartacus general. All within the city respected the claim. In all the time I spent there only the pirate called Castus ignored it.”

 

“If the Syrian is close; then we can assume that the German is also close.” Crassus said.

 

Agron darkened Spartacus heel in Sinuessa as if tethered to ass, Spartacus might also be close.” Caesar said.

 

“We close in ultimate victory.” Crassus said clapping Caesar’s shoulder.

 

“Only one question remains in mind; how did Spartacus manage to ally himself with Egyptians?” Caesar asked.

 

“The Thracian has always been of keen mind.” Crassus said. “He has laid strategy before; what better way to stay our attack than to present appearance of allies he does not hold? Let us put his ruse to test. Call the legions to formation.”


	19. Chapter 19

“Run!” Barca said as he shoved Spartacus back toward the others. “Tell Pietros that I will see him soon. We will give them pause!” The Carthaginian adjusted his grip on his spear.

 

“I would not leave you!” Spartacus said as he drew his own sword.

 

“Come!” Duro yelled as he pulled Tutankhamun away from the oncoming Mitanni. “You must get back to the camp.

 

“Spartacus! We must move!” Agron said as he parried an attack and then plunged his sword into one of the attacking Mitanni.

 

“Agron is right!” Crixus yelled as he also found himself attacked. “They will overwhelm us with their numbers.”

 

Varro took a deep breath. “Go brother! You are just as important as the pharaoh. The Mitanni have attacked; you are now free to meet it!” The blonde gladiator shouted as he shouldered his way past the Thracian. “Go! We will see each other again soon!”

 

“He is right!” Duro shouted as he grabbed Agron’s neck and pressed their foreheads together for a moment. “Mother and Father will be waiting to greet you; and Nasir.” He grinned. “Now go show these Mitanni why the Chatti is the most feared tribe east of the Rhine, brother!”

 

“Duro” Agron started.

 

“There is no time!” Crixus said giving Agron a shove. “You will see the pup again soon enough! We must spur our people to arms before we are overrun!”

 

“We will not be overrun!” Tutankhamun said. “Gannicus waits to welcome our Mitanni guests.” Tut said as flaming arrows began flying slightly over their heads.

 

Reaching the line of archers led by Mira; Tut grabbed a bow and began firing his own arrows yet aiming higher allowing them to fly farther.   Flames were now springing to life behind the attacking group. The gladiators turned to realize that the Mitanni who had been chasing them were now surrounded by flames.

 

“I would think Tushratta would tire of me setting his men to flame after this span of time.” Tutankhamun chuckled.

 

“I admit you are a man of inspired tactics.” Spartacus said. “Come we must shore our defenses before they find way to break through wall of flame.”

 

* * *

 

 

Nasir stood in the shade of an open sided tent on a hilltop looking out over the battlefield. General Horemheb was studying a map spread out on a camp table. The Syrian was fidgeting not at all happy to have been overruled by a combined front of Egyptians who claimed him of more value standing around displaying himself in the pharaoh’s armor than sending Roman shits to the afterlife. Nasir suddenly stopped and peered off into the distance.

 

“General Horemheb; look to the north.” Nasir said pointing in the direction indicated.

 

“Fire.” Horemheb said. “A large one by the amount of smoke. Yet I doubt it is the Romans who set it.”

 

“No it is not.” Nasir said. “They aim catapult upon field below.”

 

Lagus and Ka made their way to the tent. “We hold our own.” Ka said. “The Roman fool kills as many of his own men as he does ours by turning weapons upon the field.”

 

“Crassus has always believed sacrificing his own in pursuit of victory acceptable sacrifice.” Nasir said. “I am no longer sure of our strategy; flames sprout to our north.”

 

“The Romans are to our east.” Ka noted. “What reason would the Romans have to start such a conflagration? Our escape route if needed is to the west.”

 

“Perhaps it is not the Romans who have started it.” Lagus said. “I recall our pharaoh turning fire into a weapon against the Mitanni in the past.”

 

“If it is the work of your pharaoh; then Spartacus would be nearby.” Nasir noted. “Would it be possible to send scouts to discover if this is so?”

 

Horemheb immediately turned his attention back to the map. “We are here and the Romans here.” Horemheb pointed to points on the map. “The fire is somewhere in this area.” Horemheb pointed out another on the map. “If we could discover the position of your rebel camp; we could maneuver both the Romans and the Mitanni to be trapped between us.”

 

“We would be at the Roman’s backs.” Lagus said. “If the Mitanni were to set eyes upon us; they would assume us to be allied with the Romans.”

 

“And move to attack your allies.” Nasir said. “I do not know if Crassus would fall for such.”

 

“You mentioned another Roman; Glaber.” Ka said. “He seems to be a man that seeks to gather glory for himself from your description.”

 

“Glaber would grasp any opportunity to place himself above others.” Nasir said. “Crassus orders would be of no import if he thought there was a chance to gain victory by his own hand.”

 

“Lagus choose four men to accompany you and attempt to find this Spartacus.” Horemheb said. “The pharaoh trusts you above all others. Tell him of our plan to trap them. Nasir and I will devise a way to draw out this Glaber and set him upon the Mitanni.”

* * *

 

The rebels had returned to their camp. Although the fires were still burning; a wind coming from the northwest was pushing the flames away from their camp. As the flames made their way to the southeast; the Mitanni were finding themselves pushed farther to the west to avoid the thick smoke. With Tushratta’s attention focused on saving his army; the rebels found themselves with time to shore up their own defenses.

 

Agron was standing watch on their western flank. Even though the Mitanni were trying to avoid the fire that Tutankhamun had advised them to set; Agron and Spartacus both agreed that falling to caution was not a wise move. There was also the off chance that one of the others made it out. The sound of footsteps behind him had him turning to meet the gaze of Pietros.

 

Pietros held out a water skin to the German. “I thought you might be thirsty.”

 

“Gratitude.” Agron took the water skin and went back to watching the forest.

 

“Lift heart; you will see your brother again soon.” Pietros said. “He will be waiting, with Barca and all the others who wait for us.”

 

“What is it like, Valhalla?” Agron asked. “It is where we will end up when this is over, right?”

 

“It is not what I expected.” Pietros admitted. “It is a city of a monstrous size. Capua seems a small village in comparison. When I came through the gate Barca was waiting for me with another gladiator called Auctus. We have a villa that would make the wealthiest of Romans envious. It is a place of plenty; children play in the streets and there are games! Our arena is even better than the one built in Capua.”

 

“You have gladiator games?” Agron growled.

 

“Yes but we are in the afterlife.” Pietros explained. “Our gladiators compete because they wish to do so; and when the primus ends there is feasting and dancing. It is not like it was for you in life. It is a celebration of brotherhood; at least that is how Barca and the others explain it.”

 

Agron suddenly shifted to a position of alert. “Find Spartacus! Send word that a chariot approaches!” Agron gave a signal and several of the German fell into step behind him as he melted into the trees heading for the grassy plain below.


	20. Chapter 20

Lagus brought the chariot to a halt and raised his hands in a non-threatening manner. “I seek no quarrel; only audience with Spartacus.”

 

“How do you know of Spartacus?” Agron demanded.

 

“So I have found the rebel camp?” Lagus asked.

 

“Give answer to question or see your blood upon the ground.” Agron growled.

 

“I carry message to him from General Horemheb of the Pharaoh Tutankhamun’s army.” Lagus said. “The pharaoh will vouch for me.”

 

“Lugo! Fall to task guarding road!” Agron ordered. “Saxa; carry word to Spartacus.”

 

“There is no need. Pietros found me.” Spartacus said as he approached along with Tutankhamun who was grinning at the man in the chariot.

 

“Lagus my friend!” Tutankhamun said as he laid a hand on Lagus shoulder. “I thank Aten to lay eyes upon a familiar face!”

 

“You know him?” Spartacus asked.

 

“Lagus is the only man in Egypt to hold my complete trust.” The pharaoh said. “How did you find us; Lagus?”

 

“We spotted smoke from the battlefield.” Lagus said. “It was unlikely that the Romans had started a fire so far north. And I am more than familiar with your habit of setting Tushratta’s forces to roast. I do not understand how he continues to fall to that same tactic each time we face him.”

 

”Because he is a fool that believes youth and wisdom cannot exist together, Lagus.” Tutankhamun said. “He forgets I learned from a man well-versed in identifying weakness and seizing opportunity.”

 

“Agron gather Crixus and Gannicus; meet in my tent and we will see what news Lagus brings us.” Spartacus said.

 

“Wait! You are Agron?” Lagus asked studying the German. At Agron’s nod Lagus continued. “I would ease your worries; Nasir is well; yet he has spoken of his worries for you. Take comfort in knowing that I serve him as I would my pharaoh. General Horemheb will allow no harm to come to him.”

 

“Gratitude; for letting me know that he is well.” Agron said then left to follow Spartacus commands.

 

“Your words bring welcome comfort to a heart recently grieved.” Spartacus said stretching his arm out to Lagus. “Gratitude. Let us fall to my tent and break words of our common enemies.”

 

* * *

 

 

“There is yet no word of Asher?” Glaber asked Marcus as he entered the Pratorium.

 

“No; the Egyptian’s efforts still bear no fruit.”  Marcus said. “Yet there is other news; scouts report a force equipped much as the rebels’ allies approaching from the East.”

 

“Reinforcements?” Glaber asked.

 

“Two chariots were seen leaving the encampment; heading north.” Marcus said. “We were unable to catch them; they had too great a lead by the time a party could be assembled.”

 

“A messenger perhaps?” Glaber said. “No matter. Send the Egyptian to follow their course and discover what message they carry.”

 

“What of Asher?” Marcus asked.

 

“The Serpent has not returned; we must assume that he has betrayed us. As he betrayed the brotherhood.” Glaber said. “Have our men put on alert. I would have them stand ready if we are set upon.”

 

“Crassus gives order to attack to the west.” Marcus said. “We will be forced to turn to the northeast.”

 

“Fuck Crassus!” Glaber said. “The man flaunts his coin believing it sets him above all others. The fucking cunt is a filthy merchant who believes himself higher than his station because his coin buys him a seat in the senate. I will not bow to his posturing!”

 

“His is well below you in status; yet Caesar strokes his cock as if it were Jupiter’s own.” Marcus pointed out.

 

“Caesar is no better!” Glaber said. “His only claim to status springing from the cunt of his mother! The bitch spending her time weaving tale of storied ancestors! Pompey is of greater standing and he nothing but the Adolescent Butcher! I will not find myself caught surrounded by enemy while they stand around measuring the size of their cocks!”

 

Marcus gave a salute and then murmured, “Praetor.” If there was one thing Marcus knew about Gaius Glaber; it was that his tirades rarely ended without some form of violence.

 

* * *

 

“Father; how much longer will the boy king evade us?” Tis’ana asked. “He was within our grasp!”

 

“He surrounds himself with fighters like we have never met before!” Tushratta said. “He draws allies to him when we were sure that Egypt had been isolated. And we lost almost half our guard before these unknown warriors fell to numbers.”

 

“A worrying thing.” Tis’ana said. “If all of Tutankhamun’s new allies are as skilled.”

 

“Then we must find a way to defeat them without facing them directly.” Tushratta said. “Or facing only small number that we have hope of defeating.”

 

Tushratta paced back and forth for a moment thinking. “We must gauge the size of this mysterious army. Have the Hittites send scouts to determine their number.”

 

Tis’ana hesitated. The Hittites had withdrawn their support in face of the fierceness of Tutankhamun’s new allies.

 

“Why do you hesitate?” Tushratta demanded.

 

“The Hittites refuse to lift weapon against this new enemy.” Tis’ana explained. “They wish nothing more to do with this war against Egypt.”

 

“Then they are of no use to use except as example.” Tushratta said. “Gather what is left of our guard and our own army. Show no mercy. Let the rest of our allies see what awaits should they choose to follow the Hittites example.”

 

* * *

 

 “General Horemheb believes that if you move here,” Lagus pointed to a spot on the map. “We could enclose both the Mitanni and the Romans. With us at the Romans’ backs and your army at the Mitanni’s backs, they will both be move to believe us allies of each other’s enemy.”

 

“A few precisely placed incursions would give the idea that we fight alongside them.” Spartacus said. “A well thought out plan.”

 

“There is reason Horemheb is considered the greatest of Egypt’s generals.” Tutankhamun said. “He will do what is necessary to see Egypt to victory.”

 

“He plots with Nasir; even as we speak.” Lagus said. “They would see Glaber enticed to break with Crassus in pursuit of glory.”

 

“Glaber is the one who would most easily fall to such.” Spartacus said. “Allow me time to consider where best to position ourselves. Take meal and rest.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes it is the beginning of the end.

“You prepared to take to field of battle my brother?” The leader of the gods asked his warrior brother.

 

The war god adjusted the straps of his cuirass. “The gladiators sent by the oracle have been released back to their paradise. Spartacus and Horemheb have opened dialogue as military allies. The Syrian plots with Horemheb to spur Glaber to reckless attack.” The god slid his sword into the scabbard. “As the mortals often utter; ‘the die has been cast.’ Things will now move quickly; your peaceful ones will fall to paradise; those consumed with blood and battle will fall to my domain; and the betrayers will fall to Anubis.”

 

“I will prepare speak with Charon.” The head god said. “He wishes to lay claim to one of those among the Thracian’s men. See that Charon’s choice falls early; our boatman would set him to task at earliest opportunity.

* * *

 

“We are positive; Tushratta has been forced to move his army to this position to escape the flames.” The scout reported.

 

“This could work in our favor.” Horemheb said as studied the map. “The placement of Tushratta’s Army put’s us slightly southwest and positioned behind Glaber’s forces. To Tushratta we will appear as a united group.”

 

“Yes; the question becomes how we lure them to attack each other.” Ka wondered.

 

“Where is Glaber’s follower’s camp?” Nasir suddenly asked.

 

“Follower’s camp?” Horemheb repeated confused.

 

“Yes; followers camp.” Nasir repeated. “It is a difference between Roman and Egyptian ways. You keep all contained within your camp; blacksmiths, laborers, whores; all reside within your military encampment.”

 

“The Roman’s do not do so as well?” Ka asked. “How can they commit to a military campaign without the men that keep all maintained?”

 

“Roman’s journey with all that you journey with.” Nasir said. “They simply separate the whores and slaves who serve them from their army. It baffles mind to make things so complicated; but it is their way.”

 

The scout stepped forward and studied the map. After a moment the man pointed to a spot just north of Glaber’s position. “There is a small grouping of tents here.”

 

“It is a fair distance from Glaber; and hidden from the Mitanni.” Nasir said. “It may be possible to slip in without being seen.”

 

“Slip into this camp?” Horemheb questioned. “For what purpose?”

 

“To do what a rebel does best.” Nasir said with a smirk. “Incite rebellion.”

 

“I fail to see what benefit a slave rebellion holds in convincing the Mitanni to attack Glaber.” Ka pointed out.

 

“It is the purpose of the Romans to put down our rebellion.” Nasir explained. “If slaves slip from followers camp moving in the direction of the Mitanni it would force Glaber to quell his slaves.”

 

“And he will assume they move to escape to Tushratta.” Ka figured.

 

“And Tushratta seeing Glaber advancing will assume he means to attack.” Horemheb finished. “It is a sound strategy; yet you would put yourself in harm’s way. Such is not acceptable; we risk the gods' wrath should harm come to you.”

 

“I know the suffering they have endured under Roman rule.” Nasir said. “My words would best sway them.”

 

“Then we must pass your words to another mouth to spill them.” Horemheb said. “You will be kept safe at all cost.”

* * *

 

Castus found himself restless as he stood guard. He had no idea that taking up arms against Crassus would tie him forever to Spartacus’ rebellion. Although there were worse fates to suffer for all eternity; he once again found himself missing the feel of a deck rolling under his feet with the motion of ocean waves.

 

The Cilician sighed and started to shift his position when the sound of a snapping twig reached his ear. Scanning the trees he caught sight of the man that had been referred to as ‘the Egyptian’. Castus turned and ran toward the camp yelling to raise an alarm. While he managed to raise the alarm and warn the others in the camp; The Egyptian was quick enough in throwing his dagger the blade burrowing into the pirates back.

 

As Gannicus, Lugo, and Saxa ran forward to meet the threat; Agron hurried to Castus side pulling him from danger. Agron yelled at Saxa to get the others before jumping into the fray. The Egyptian was skilled; but with two trained gladiators joined with Lugo’s brawling style united against him; he was hard pressed to make any headway.

 

More rebels came forward to join the fray; all of them aware of just how dangerous the Egyptian was. Among the rebels yet held back by Spartacus was Tutankhamun. The Pharaoh shouted something in the language of the Nile and the Egyptian stunned to hear his native language being spoken took his attention from the battle for a split second.

 

It was the opening need for Gannicus to strike. As the man grabbed the hilt of Gannicus sword and began pulling it from his side; Lugo swung his hammer catching the man in the back a split second before Agron thrust his sword through the Egyptian’s other side. Gannicus then aimed for the Man’s neck severing the man’s neck. As the satisfied rebels watched; the headless body slumped to the ground. Pietros who had made his way to the fallen pirate looked up and sadly shook his head.

 

* * *

 

 

“Fuck the gods.” Castus said as he sat up.

 

“You should bless them instead my friend.” A voice said causing the Cilician to turn toward the voice.

 

Castus found himself facing a skeletal looking man standing in front of a good sized boat. Well a bit more than a boat but not quite a ship. Several skeletal figures manned oars along both sides of the vessel.

 

“What is this?” Castus asked.

 

“You are a man of the sea.” The figure said. “And you have been too long from it.” He pointed a skeletal hand toward the small vessel. “She is without a captain to direct her upon the waters of the Styx. Soon she will be needed to ferry the fallen to paradise. You are an experienced sailor, Castus. You were given a second chance in life; one you grasped tightly. Because of that you are spared the misery that Heracleo and his men are destined for. You will be free to sail upon the waters and ferry the deserving to their eternal reward.”

 

“I would not abandon Spartacus and the others.” Castus said.

 

“You do not abandon them.” The figure said. “You will see them safely to their destination as they fall.”

 

Castus thought for a moment. “What of Heracleo? Might I know his fate?”

 

“Heracleo and the others are betrayers. They not only betrayed Spartacus and his people to the Romans; he betrayed you leaving you to face their wrath.” The figure said. “Put them from mind and take comfort in the reward you have been given.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castus is the first to fall; but no matter how well he fit in with the rebels, I can't help but think he would have missed those crashing waves.


	22. Chapter 22

 

The arrival of the Egyptian had everyone in the rebel camp on edge. They were also on edge because the sun had risen again; yet Castus had not.

 

“Why has the Cilician not returned to us?” Crixus said. “We fall and we return to raise sword again.”

 

“You have not noticed how little fighting we have done of late?” Gannicus asked. “Since Nasir was lost and the pharaoh arrived there has been no fighting until your little hunting trip.”

 

“Barca, Varro, and Duro are no longer among us.” Spartacus noted. “Their parting words seemed to reveal knowledge that they would not return to us but to the place where Sura awaits.”

 

“The high priest has spoken several times of the gods releasing us to the Field of Reeds.” Lagus said. “Perhaps it is where your fallen man is now.”

 

“Field of Reeds?” Agron questioned.

 

“It is where we wait.” Pietros said. “Agron like Duro; calls it Valhalla. Auctus calls it Elysium. It is paradise. Where we spend eternity in the afterlife.”

 

“So if we fall; we do not rise again.” Naevia asked.

 

“It is the understanding that the priest holds from his commune with the gods.” Lagus said. “But not all will reach the blessed field. We will be judged; those who follow the desires of the gods will be rewarded; those who do not will suffer for eternity.”

 

“Duro broke word of not seeking glory when he first arrived.” Agron said. “We are only to defend ourselves.”

 

“Much the same as the high priest told us.” Lagus said. “The gods intend us to fall.”

 

“As we fall; we will follow our brothers and Castus; if we satisfy the gods?” Oenomaus asked.

 

“Yes but a different fate awaits those who ignore the counsel of the gods.” Lagus said. “Eternal bloodshed and battle for those who seek glory; and eternal torment at the hands of Anubis for the betrayers.”

* * *

 

“I gave no order to call the legions to command!” Crassus said.

 

“Glaber has called his legion to formation.” Caesar said. “I do not know what spurs his intent; yet should he engage our enemy I thought it wise to be on alert.”

 

“Glaber!” Crassus snarled. “That little shit forever thinks himself greater than he is. Come let us discover his reasoning.”

 

On horseback; it took no time at all to reach Glaber’s camp which was bustling with activity. Soldiers were collecting amphorae of pitch and other artillery and placing it on wagons while catapults and ballistae were being lined up in preparation of movement.

 

“Glaber!” Crassus shouted as he caught sight of the man giving orders to his tribune, Marcus. “What madness seizes your brain? No orders have been given for advance.”

 

“Yet my men will advance; while you sit idle enjoying the stroking of your cock by Caesar and the like.” Glaber said. “You forget that I am a praetor of Rome; and take no orders from you.”

 

“I hold title of Imperator!” Crassus yelled.

 

“Yes, you do; over your men.” Glaber said. “Men you purchased with your coin. You hold no authority over my men. You may continue to sit idle if it is your desire. I will however; meet the threat presented before they wash over us like a wave.”

 

Glaber mounted his own horse which set Crassus to snarling. “I will not have my orders ignored by you!”

 

“Or what?” Glaber spat. “Will you order decimation of my men as you so readily order your own? I doubt that you will find them as willing to turn upon each other as your men are. Indeed you would find them more apt to decimate you and your lackey.”

 

“I am Julius Fucking Caesar!” Caesar now spat. “I am lackey to no man! The Goddess Venus herself is the source of my line!”

 

“A wondrous story told to lay claim to honor above what is due.” Glaber said. “You and your line were barely able to keep your head above rising debt before Crassus purchased your loyalty. And let us not forget how you met your end; those you held closest to you conspiring with the senate to plunge a dagger into your back. Were you of such divine lineage; Venus would have spared you such ignoble end.”

 

Glaber turned and gave order to his men to begin their march forward. “Go back to your camp; sit upon your asses, and consult with Pompey. Perhaps in time you will settle question of which of you owns balls. I believe you will find that each of you stands lacking.” Glaber spurred his horse forward following his men.

 

“The cock on him!” Caesar spat and made to follow only to be brought up short by Crassus voice.

 

“If the fool wishes to throw away life and advantage in foolish action leave him to it.” Crassus said. “It is but vain attempt. He could not best Spartacus in life; and he will not do so now.”

* * *

 

“I know that you would prefer to return with Lagus; but you are needed here.” Spartacus said laying a hand on Agron’s shoulder. “Naevia and Nasir are as brother and sister; they will see to each other’s back.”

 

“It will also keep Crixus focused knowing that she will be lost to him if he falls to madness for glory upon field.” Oenomaus said. “It is the best decision for all involved.”

 

“Nothing good happens when we are apart from each other.” Agron said. “He almost died the first time we were parted.”

 

“And you found yourself nailed to cross when you followed Crixus in his mad quest to sack Rome.” Gannicus reminded. “Yet he is protected by the gods; just remember when this is over you will be reunited.”

 

“You would do better to distract yourself my friend.” Tutankhamun said. “We have plans to see to.”

 

“I would see them implemented sooner rather than later.” Spartacus said. “Horemheb moves to convince the Mitanni that Rome stands allied with us. Glaber will quickly fall to desired path. We must now convince Crassus that the Mitanni are allied with us.”

 

“Yet Crassus is no fool.” Crixus said. “He will not simply fall to task as we wish.”

 

“No, Crassus will not.” Spartacus agreed. “Yet the Adolescent Butcher is as big a fool as Glaber and twice as bloodthirsty.”

 

“You would spur Pompey to attack?” Gannicus asked.

 

“He has shown a tendency to target those he believes weak to greater inflate his own legend.” Spartacus said. “We simply need to present such an offering.”

 

“You would sacrifice our people to draw Pompey into attacking?” Agron asked.

 

“You forget; those who fall in this battle move on to Elysium.” Spartacus replied.


	23. Chapter 23

“Lagus returns!” Ka said as he entered the tent where Nasir and Horemheb were pouring over a map.

 

Now that Glaber had moved his troops toward the Mitanni the Romans were all positioned south of their position. This meant that Glaber had fallen for their ruse. Ka had slipped into the followers’ camp the previous evening and speaking the words passed on to him by Nasir; had convinced several slaves to flee in the direction of the Mitanni camp before turning north. Hopefully they would find Spartacus and join the effort to set the Romans and Mitanni against each other.

 

Nasir hurried outside and came to a stunned halt before smiling to rival the sun. “Naevia!” He hurried forward and the two hugged each other for a moment.

 

“You are well?” Naevia asked as she looked over the Syrian. “Agron was beside himself with worry when you could not be found.”

 

“I have been treated as a king.” Nasir grinned.

 

“You return with a woman to weight our efforts?” Horemheb asked as Lagus stepped off the chariot’s platform.

 

“A woman I would fear to anger.” Lagus said. “She wields sword with great skill to rival any within the pharaoh’s army; including you my friend.”

 

“General Horemheb; this is Naevia.” Nasir said. “You recall our conversation of how Asher fell from his first life? She is the one who parted Asher’s head from neck.”

 

“This delicate creature is the one you spoke of?” Horemheb said. “And Lagus stands respectful of her skill as well? Perhaps she will prove useful.”

 

“Apologies!” Nasir said quickly to Naevia. “The general is not familiar with women taking up sword; he means no insult.”

 

“It is of no import.” Naevia said. “We have both been underestimated in the past. It is an advantage that we both use to our benefit. Come; I would trade news of rebel camp with you and hear of the wonders to be had in a pharaoh’s palace. Is it grand?”

 

“It makes the most opulent of Roman villas seem as pen meant for swine!” Nasir answered. “I slept in the most comfortable of beds surrounded by golden treasures!” Nasir began as he linked his arm with Naevia’s and the two wandered off toward the tent meant for the pharaoh’s use.

 

Lagus chuckled as he watched the two. “He is a different man in her presence. Spartacus told me of how they met and the closeness between them.”

 

“And what of our pharaoh?” Horemheb asked.

 

“He is well.” Lagus answered. “Tutankhamun enjoys the acceptance they offer. They treat him as a brother in arms. He builds strong bonds of goodwill among the rebels.”

 

“Then we can trust in an alliance with them?” Horemheb asked.

 

“They are men,” Lagus paused and glanced toward the open tent where Naevia and Nasir were sitting as they shared a beer. “And women of honor. They have good reason to hate the Romans. Many of them shared their tales of suffering at Roman hands with me while I was among them.”

 

“Nasir told us of how he was ripped from his brother’s side.” Ka said.

 

“Many of them have shared the same misfortune.” Lagus said. “And some hold tales far worse.”

 

“Then let us see to what plans we must.” Horemheb said. “I would have us prepared for the rising of the sun.”

* * *

“I would have Saxa and Lugo among those we send.” Agron said.

 

“You would send your people to fall?” Crixus asked. “You treat them as offering to Pompey.”

 

“I would see them at peace!” Agron fired back. “And allow them the satisfaction of falling to eternal rest with the blood of Roman shits fresh upon them!”

 

“We are all destined to fall Crixus.” Oenomaus said. “It is the sacrifice of those we send that will prepare the way for the rest.” The Numidian turned toward Spartacus. “I would join them. Someone must rally them when Pompey descends upon them.”

 

“I would also join Oenomaus.” Gannicus said.  “You have those two to lead on the field of battle; and you know that it is not a position that I desire.” Gannicus said pointing at Agron and Crixus.

 

“I would welcome nothing more than my brother at my side.” Oenomaus said. “Melitta would be overjoyed to meet us both on the other side.”

 

“There is another that I hope to find.” Gannicus said. “I would have Melitta meet Sibyl.”

 

“As I would meet the woman who has so changed my brother.” Oenomaus replied.

 

“I would have you both at my side; yet I understand your desire.” Spartacus said. “I yearn for reunion with Sura. May the gods speed you to them.”

 

Gannicus nodded then clasped arms with Crixus and then Agron before sauntering over to join the group that would act as bait for Pompey. Oenomaus however walked over to Tutankhamun and stopped. “What is beneath your feet?”

 

Tutankhamun looked down at the ground in confusion. “I do not understand your riddle.”

 

“Agron! Crixus! Attend!” Oenomaus called out bringing the two to attention. “What is beneath your feet?”

 

“Sand Doctore! Watered with tears of blood!” They answered in perfect unity with Spartacus and a handful of other nearby gladiators.

 

“Remember this Pharaoh Tutankhamun. A gladiator does not fear death.” Oenomaus said. “You now stand as such.”

 

“Wait!” Tutankhamun called out as the group gathered ready to take leave. “Take Nakht with you. Let the gods judge him as they will.”

 

Lugo shrugged then entered a tent before emerging dragging Nakht by his arm. “Come tiny one! Let us see if you have balls or shit yourself when Pompey attacks.”

 

Spartacus, Agron and Crixus watched the group as they left the rebel encampment. “Gather our army. We must be ready to move when Pompey attacks.” Spartacus said.

* * *

Castus stood at the rail of his ship grinning as the ocean spray covered him from head to toe. It was a feeling he had missed more than he realized. The sound of a bird’s wing drew his attention as a vulture settled on the rail with a scroll caught in its beak.

 

The bird regarded him with beady eyes. Carefully he reached out and took the scroll from the creature watching as it took wing to disappear back from whence it came. Breaking the seal and unrolling it Castus scanned the message. It was a map showing several locations with a hastily scrawled sentence.

 

_Gather the souls here and see them to Sinuessa and Thebes._


	24. Chapter 24

“Nasir such finery is not meant for us!” Naevia said as Nasir helped arranged the folds of the fancy linen cloth.

 

“Thank the gods you do not wear armor.” Nasir said as he straightened up. “As miserable as we both now stand; General Horemheb’s plan is sound.”

 

“Tushratta will believe that the pharaoh offers a bride to his new allies.” Lagus said. “It will spur him to action.”

 

“Why would he assume such?” Naevia asked.

 

“Because Tutankhamun once offered his cousin Herit as bride to Tis’ana; a valuable gift to the Mitanni prince that was rejected in a most brutal manner.” Horemheb said. “This time they will assume that the pharaoh himself will see such offering reach its destination.”

 

“Tushratta will not be able to resist the opportunity presented. He will assume that Nasir is our pharaoh.” Lagus said. “And move to see an end to him.”

 

“So we stand as bait for your snare?” Naevia snarled.

 

“Nasir is well able to defend himself; and assures us that you are also well schooled. Is he wrong in this?” Ka asked as he entered the tent.

 

“I learned to wield sword from The Undefeated Gaul!” Naevia snarled. “A god of the arena!”

 

“Then like Nasir; you were trained by a gladiator. There is no cause for us to worry over you when I and Lagus will both be escorting you.” Ka turned toward General Horemheb “The chariots are ready.”

 

* * *

 

Pompey had wasted no time in setting upon what he thought was a group of mostly women and injured with a few children scattered through the ranks. When the women turned out to be skilled in wielding swords and the injured dropped the sticks and bandages to reveal healthy warriors; he was taken aback. Suddenly faced with a group of warriors hell bent on a fight; he sent for reinforcements from Crassus.

 

Gannicus paused to take a deep breath. “More come! See to our flank Saxa!”

 

“It seems that we shall soon fall to a glorious death.” Oenomaus said as he took up position nearby.

 

“It is the pharaoh’s chariot!” Nakht said in awe pointing at a vehicle that was speeding across the battlefield in front of them. Behind the first chariot drawn by a pair of matching white horses; several other chariots followed; and behind them an army.

 

As the rebels watched the chariots swerved toward the Roman position before spurring the horses into a faster gallop and bearing north. This basically caused the pursuing army to collide with the advancing Romans.

 

“The gods favor us this day!” Gannicus shouted. “Crassus is given pause!”

 

Crassus army had now engaged the force that had been chasing the chariots. The two groups had fully engaged each other each believing themselves the target of a carefully planned ambush. Pompey’s forces also turned now to face the new threat.

 

Oenomaus now chuckled as the chariots approached. “It seems that it is not the gods that favor us; but those we hold close to heart among the brotherhood.”

 

“Little Man!” Lugo’s bellow could be heard among all of the rebels. The chariot had barely come to a halt before the German had plucked the Syrian from the platform in a crushing bear hug.

 

“Lugo; I believe he would appreciate drawing breath.” Gannicus chuckled as Lugo released Nasir.

 

Saxa and the other Germans also made their way over to greet Nasir. Gannicus had made his way to the second chariot where Lagus was helping Naevia down from the platform. As soon as her feet hit the ground she stripped off the fancy linen dress revealing her own armor beneath it.

 

“The Romans find themselves fighting different enemy this day.” Gannicus noted. “We fall from notice.”

 

“The Hittites will keep them occupied.” Lagus said. “We had hoped to draw King Tushratta’s army but his allies have split from him. We were able to draw them out.”

 

“We did not draw the Mitanni.” A young man wearing armor said. “But we have stripped them of their allies; the Mitanni are weakened yet the Hittites would fight all gathered here.”

 

“Well if they want a fight; let them come.” Gannicus chuckled. “Few gathered here fear a glorious death!”

 

Nemetes happened to take that moment to notice the Egyptian boy Nakht attempting to slink off into the woods while focus was fixed on Lagus, Ka, and the other new arrivals. Instead of raising the alarm; the German followed after him.

 

Once they were some distance from the others Nemetes tackled the boy to the ground. “Now where do you think to go?”

 

* * *

 

“Fuck the gods!” Agron said as he ducked behind a tree.

“Where the fuck did they appear from?” Crixus asked.

 

“Get down you fool!” Tutankhamun snarled. “The Mitanni would as quickly impale you with an arrow as they would me!”

 

“These are the Mitanni?” Spartacus asked.

 

“Yes.” Tutankhamun answered. “Yet a much smaller force than there should be. The Hittites are not among them; nor any of their other allies; Tushratta’s army stands alone.”

 

“They stand between us and our brothers.” Crixus said.

 

“Crixus is not wrong Spartacus.” Agron said. “They keep us from rendering aid to Gannicus and the others.”

 

“And keep us from moving.” Spartacus said as another arrow flew by narrowly missing him.

 

“Tushratta’s archers are skilled.” Tutankhamun conceded. “And persistent.” He added as another volley was unleashed when Crixus attempted to move from cover.

 

“Fucking shits!” Crixus snarled as he now crashed into Agron as he was cut off from returning to the tree he had been hiding behind.

 

“Fucking Gaul” Agron growled. “Fucking tree is barely large enough for me! No room remains for you!”

 

“Still yourselves!” Spartacus ordered noticing that the barrage of arrows had stopped.

 

A quick peek had Spartacus frowning in confusion. “They withdraw.”

 

“Why withdraw when they hold advantage?” Crixus asked as he watched the archers form up and head off.

 

“The gods show favor for once; do not question it.” Agron said.

 

“Brictius; take scouts and follow.” Spartacus said. “If they move to return; send word.”

 

“They move south.” Crixus pointed out. “The same direction that we must travel to reinforce the others.”

 

“Lagus said his route to find us was in a northeast direction.” Tutankhamun pointed out. “My army should lie southwest. We do still have a chariot at our command.”

 

“You have a plan?” Spartacus asked.

 

“I would find my army.” Tutankhamun said. “General Horemheb could be moved to send reinforcement.”

 

* * *

 

“Neither of your names appear in the manifest.” Castus stood on the deck of his ship looking at Nemetes and Nakht from who were standing on the shore unable to set foot on the dock. “This ship is not meant for you.”

 

“Fucking Cilician shit!” Nemetes cursed. “Name your price! How much coin must weight your palm to let us board?”

 

“Your hoarded coin is of no worth.” Castus said. “Only those whose names are listed as passengers can board. Such is the judgement of the gods.”

 

Castus looked up with a grin as someone approached. “Lugo! You are welcome to board my friend. See yourself to drink and when my list is complete; we shall strike for distant shores and the paradise that waits!”

 

On the dock; Nemetes and Nakht fell once again to bickering about which one of them bore the responsibility for stumbling across Julius Caesar and getting themselves killed.


	25. Chapter 25

Horemheb and a full group of archers made their way to the edge of the encampment when the alarm was raised. Finding the guard standing ready but not moving to defend against the approaching encroachment; he took the time to study the approaching chariot flanked by two horses bearing riders upon their backs more closely.

 

Horemheb stepped forward and dropped to a knee. The others followed his example as the vehicle came to a halt.

 

“Rise my friend.” Tutankhamun said as he gestured. “You have not been required to kneel before me since we saw Tushratta's headless corpse laid before us for the first time.”

 

“Pharaoh Tutankhamun; you have been too long from us.” Horemheb said as he got to his feet. “Your army awaits your orders.”

 

“Prepare them to march.” Tutankhamun said. “We advance to give aid to our rebel allies.”

 

Horemheb’s glance now turned to the two large men dismounting from the horses. Both were hugely muscled and well-armed. “These are the rebels that we are allied with?”

 

“Donar,” Tutankhamun gestured at the German who was slinging his axe into place on his back; “And Agron; one of Spartacus most trusted generals. Spartacus insisted they provide escort.”

 

“With Mitanni and Romans thick in the woods; a necessary precaution.” Agron said glancing around. “Where is Nasir? And Naevia?”

 

“They left earlier with Ka and Lagus.” Horemheb said. “It was their intention to draw the Mitanni into attacking the Roman encampment.”

 

“Fuck the gods!” Agron snarled grabbing the reins of his horse. “Which direction did they take?”

 

“The gods move quickly.” Another man now approached and bowed deeply to the pharaoh. “Tutankhamun; Pharaoh of Egypt. The living image of Amun once again blesses us with his radiance.”

 

“High Priest Amun.” Tutankhamun nodded. “I am surprised that you are not in Thebes seeing to the spiritual needs of the queen and her people.”

 

“The gods decreed that I accompany General Horemheb.” Amun said glancing at the Germans. “The gods lay plans that affect us all and will see us all to reward. Not all will fall upon the field of battle. Some will be blessed to return to their loved ones with the mantle of victory draped across their shoulders. The gods will not allow Nasir to fall.”

 

“I lay very little trust in the gods.” Agron said.

 

“Yet they lay trust in you Agron from the lands east of the Rhine.” Amun said cryptically. “They trust you to control yourself when the time comes more than they do the Gaul. Seek him out and keep him from reacting poorly when she falls.”

 

* * *

 

Castus stood on the deck looking at his passengers. The number was steadily growing. Saxa and Gannicus were sharing a jug of wine with Lugo who was looking at the water with dread. Liscus and Totus and Sanus were telling an Egyptian by the name of Ka the story of how Spartacus had taken over the city of Sinuessa and Brictius was just now boarding.

 

“Castus; you are once again a man of the seas.” Gannicus chuckled as he approached.  

 

“It is my reward.” Castus said. “I am free to sail upon the seas unless called upon to ferry the deserving to paradise.”

 

“And you will ferry us to paradise?” Gannicus asked.

 

“When the manifest is full and each name has been marked.” Castus said. “Until then wine flows and the feasting continues! Come let us share a cup while we wait on the others.”

 

* * *

 

Nasir stopped to clear his mind as he stood guard on the rear of the small rebel position. The battle field was a mass of confusion with everyone attacking and fighting each other. Many had already fallen; Gannicus, Saxa, Lugo, Ka. Naevia had been wounded by a Mitanni arrow in her thigh but still fought through the injury until Oenomaus dragged her bodily from the field as he and Lagus covered the retreat. The remaining rebels were reforming but it was a pitiful force to stand against what they faced.

 

The sound of a snapping twig brought him out of his thoughts and on full alert. As he saw who approached a smile grew on his face. “Spartacus!”

 

The Thracian was smiling just as widely. “Nasir! It lifts heart to see you unharmed.”

 

Nasir returned the greeting and immediately began searching the group for Agron. Crixus now came forward and laid a hand of Nasir’s shoulder. “The fool was well last I lay eyes. He and Donar left with Tutankhamun to seek out the Egyptian army.”

 

“You have not laid eyes on him?” Spartacus asked.

 

“No; Naevia and I followed agreed upon plan to lure the Mitanni into attacking Roman shits.” Nasir said. “We parted from the army last rising of the sun.”

 

“Naevia!” Crixus demanded.

“Oenomaus sees to her.” Nasir said. “You are welcome sight; I feared we could not withstand another assault. There is no reason upon battlefield. Both the Mitanni and the Romans attack blindly.”

 

“Then let us pray that Tutankhamun finds his army quickly.” Spartacus said.

* * *

“Caesar! I will have his fucking head!” Agron snarled as he caught sight of the Roman among the fighting.

 

“No!” Donar grabbed his kinsman before he could take a step. “Seize reason! You cannot lift weapon against your enemy! No matter how well-deserved justice would be.”

 

“Which one is Caesar?” Tutankhamun asked.

 

Donar pointed as best he could while still holding back Agron. “The blonde shit there.”

 

Tutankhamun aimed his bow releasing an arrow which buried itself in the Roman’s shoulder. The gathered Hittites and Mitanni seeing Caesar wounded immediately moved in for the kill.

 

“He was not my enemy.” Tutankhamun watched as the man fell under the assault then turned to a stunned Agron. “I will trust you to see to King Tushratta.”

 

“Let us worry when he presents himself.” Horemheb said. “For now let us focus on joining with your rebels to create a united defense.”

 

“Agron!”

 

“Fuck the Gods!” Agron sighed. “That shit eating Gaul would be the first person we lay eyes upon.”

 

Crixus quickly approached and grasped arms with the German. “Spartacus proves right in sending my men this way.”

 

“Fucking Gaul.” Agron returned the greeting. “What of the others?”

 

“Lugo and Saxa fell early; along with Gannicus.” Crixus said. “Oenomaus yet stands among us and Pietros yet draws breath.”

 

“Nasir?” Agron asked.

 

“At Spartacus side with Naevia and Mira.” Crixus said. “We have managed to draw Crassus and Pompey into fighting the Mitanni; but Glaber yet vexes us.”

 

“Then let us rejoin Spartacus and discuss a plan to move this Glaber in the desired direction.” Tutankhamun said.


	26. Chapter 26

In the end finding the rebels was not hard for the Egyptians. All they had to do was follow the sounds of battle. Spartacus rebels were caught between Glaber’s forces on one side and the Mitanni on the other.

 

The War god looked on practically drooling at the thought of plucking the most bloodthirsty to populate his field of eternal battle. He was still hoping to snatch a gladiator from the field even with his recent failure to gain Agron. The Egyptian pharaoh had placed himself between the German and Caesar. The arrogant emperor had been sent to the field of the damned; but Agron was now destined to reach paradise safe from War’s influence. War’s glance landed on the Gaul, Crixus. Yes, War could work with him. The Gaul was a seething core of rage and vengeance needing only the tiniest of sparks to inflame a raging inferno.

* * *

 

Spartacus grinned as a mass of chariots blazed their way through the lines of Romans and Mitanni that had been attacking the rebels. “Our numbers stand evened.”

 

“A thing most sorely needed.” Oenomaus said. “We have been hard pressed to meet such a combined force.”

 

“Let us regroup and stand next to our allies.” Spartacus said. “It is time to see this last battle to proper end.”

 

“Naevia, Nasir! See to our flank hold the Mitanni at bay.” Oenomaus ordered before turning to rally the rest of the rebels.

 

Spartacus caught a glimpse of Donar at the edge of the fray; his axe cutting down Mitanni infantry. The Thracian battled his way to the German’s side. “I do not see Agron or Crixus!”

 

“They are with the Pharaoh.” Donar said as he buried his axe in another attacker. “Tutankhamun kept Agron from attacking Caesar; they would keep him from attacking Tushratta.”

 

“Caesar has been struck down?” Spartacus asked.

 

“He fell to the Mitanni after the pharaoh wounded him with an arrow.” Donar confirmed. “You will find them somewhere near the chariots.”

 

* * *

 

 

Crixus suddenly grabbed Agron. “This way!” The Gaul turned his attack and Agron immediately understood why as he caught sight of Naevia slashing at the Mitanni and by her side a hissing Syrian doing just as much damage with his spear.

 

Agron did not hesitate in grabbing the pharaoh to keep him at his side. After all he did have a debt to pay.

 

The three were close enough to see the impending threat; but too far away to prevent it. Crixus bellowed like a madman and began hacking at everyone between him and Naevia. Seeing what was about to happen; Agron doubled his own effort in a vain attempt to reach the woman before the Roman bearing down on her.

 

At the last second Naevia spun to meet the threat but not soon enough as the sword sliced through her throat. Nasir was knocked from his feet by the impact of the falling horse with an arrow now buried in it neck. Agron reached out and grabbed hold of the Gaul who was swearing vengeance against Praetor Publius Varinius who had fallen from his horse when Tutankhamun’s arrow ended the beast’s life.

 

Crixus only regained reason when he felt Agron’s grip loosen and fall from his arm. Turning he reached out to grab the German gladiator who collapsed to his knees looking down at the tip of a spear protruding from his chest in confusion. Behind him the headless Roman bearing the spear crumpled to the ground as his blood dripped from Horemheb's sword.

 

“Fuck the gods.” Agron cursed with his last breath.

* * *

 

“Fuck the gods.” Castus said as he saw who stood next to Naevia waiting to board the ship.

 

Gannicus chuckled. “This promises to be an interesting voyage! Agron stands among your passengers!”

 

“Fuck me in the ass! I get a spear in the back while keeping your man from going after Varinius.” Agron growled at Naevia, “And now I have to be stuck on a boat with this fucking shit!”

 

“Thank the gods we sail soon.” Castus said addressing his words to the German gladiator. “I hold as little desire to be stuck with you as you hold being stuck on my boat.”

 

“As long as we understand each other.” Agron snarled then caught sight of Saxa and Lugo and made his way over to join them.

 

* * *

 

 

Agron and Naevia both falling as they had; sent a shockwave through the rebel forces. Many of those closest to Spartacus were gone. The rebel leadership was down to Spartacus, Oenomaus, and Crixus. The Egyptians were down to Tutankhamun, Lagus and General Horemheb. On the other side of the battlefield Crassus, Pompey and Glaber still stood ready to fight. Varinius had fallen to Lagus’ blade almost as soon as his body hit the ground.

 

The gods stood watching the two groups. It was clear that the Romans and the Mitanni had no desire to see a peaceful afterlife. The leader of the gods now spoke up. “It is time to end this. Anubis you stand satisfied?”

 

“The hounds feed on the souls of the betrayers.” Anubis said. “I have no further interest in their conflict.”

 

The leader now turned to the war god. “You failed in gaining Agron and Crixus last enemy fell to Lagus.”

 

“The pharaoh has yet to fall; and Tushratta and his son are still to face him.” War answered. “He must be tested.”

 

“So be it.” The leader said. “Yet it will be done without your interference. You moved to set up both Agron and Crixus for failure; yet they have earned their peace. The final battle begins now.” The leader of the gods said waving a hand at the battlefield.

 

* * *

 

 

With the final battle set to begin; Tutankhamun stood next to Spartacus. “It was not a suggestion. The Romans are your enemies; we will face them. You will face the Mitanni. This way neither of us will fall prey to temptation.”

 

“Tutankhamun’s plan is the course of greatest wisdom.” Oenomaus said placing a hand on Spartacus shoulder. “You would be sorely tempted to fall to your desire for vengeance should Glaber appear before you.”

 

“Naevia fell to Roman blade; any Roman that appears before me will ignite my wrath.” Crixus said. “Agron fell to prevent me from such.” Crixus glanced to the fire where Nasir sat idly playing with the leather thong now draped around his neck. “I am not the only one who now desires bloody vengeance against the Romans.”

 

Spartacus nodded. “I would see all of our fallen brothers and sisters avenged this day. I would prefer it be at our hands; yet it would cause greater suffering. See those who yet fight to new position against the Mitanni.”

 

The leader of the gods smiled. Spartacus and Tutankhamun had shown great restraint in choosing to face the enemy of their ally. Further bloodshed on their part was not necessary. The ground shook as a sheer cliff wall began rising from the ground trapping the Mitanni and Romans within; and separating them from the rebels and Egyptians.

* * *

 

Castus began shouting orders to his crew. Lines were cast off and the skeletal oarsmen dipped the oars into the waters of the Styx. Castus stood at the bow as the ship turned upriver heading to the port where Thebes and Sinuessa stood waiting to welcome their heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the epilogue left.


	27. Chapter 27

“Why does a fucking wall appear when we were set to finally put an end to them?” Crixus asked. “We could not face our own enemies but we could have taken mood out on his enemies!” Crixus pointed at Tutankhamun.

 

“The gods are satisfied.” The high priest Amun said as he exited the litter that was being borne by a group of novice priests. “You are victorious.” He gave a brief bow to the group.

 

“And what of Tushratta?” Tutankhamun asked. “Must I spend eternity expecting attack from the Mitanni?”

 

“Thebes will enjoy peace under your rule my pharaoh.” Amun said. “Just as our sister Sinuessa will enjoy plenty and prosperity under the guidance of her own king, Spartacus.”

 

“What is your meaning?” Crixus asked.

 

“The alliance built between Egypt and the rebels is meant to stand for eternity.” Amun said. “It is the reason that our gleaming cities now face each other across the river Styx. And they both await the return of their heroes.”

 

“If we are victorious; then we must return as conquering heroes.” Horemheb said.

 

“And what of those who do not stand with us?” Nasir said quietly. “They are not to be recognized.”

 

“The Oracle welcomes them with great ceremony.” Amun said. “As they wait for the time of reunion to welcome you in the same manner.”

 

“I will have the chariots prepared.” Horemheb said. “We must return in grandeur. Lagus see a messenger dispatched to the palace telling of our victory.”

* * *

 

“It looks like Sinuessa; yet I remember it seeming…dirtier.” Agron said as he stood at the rail along with Gannicus, Castus and several other rebels.

 

“It was much dirtier.” Castus agreed. “The city is gleaming; it screams wealth. A good thing that I am not the pirate I once stood. I would seek to strip such a city of its coin and valuables. Now I take satisfaction in knowing that those I call brother and friend have been granted such a place to call home for all eternity.”

 

“A crowd gathers.” Saxa said.

 

“A crowd of faces in which many seem familiar.” Gannicus said seeing several gladiators he was familiar with gathered including Barca and Auctus.

 

“Faces that eyes have not rested upon for too long a time.” Agron said catching sight of Duro and his parents.

 

Naevia was smiling as she caught sight of Diona and Melitta. “So many who were lost to us now wait to greet us.”

 

Castus busied himself with seeing the ship docked and secured. A woman that many did not know and only a few had caught a glimpse of stood waiting at the foot of the gangplank as the rebels and the few Egyptians made their way to the dock.

 

Sura smiled as she greeted them. “Welcome home; your loved ones wait with empty arms; eager to see them once again filled by those they hold to heart. Both here and across the bridge that spans the Styx.”

 

The rebels disembarked making their way to joyful reunions with their families and friends. Gannicus and Naevia made their way to Diona and Melitta. Agron made his way to his mother’s waiting arms. The city of Sinuessa turned itself to celebrating those now within her walls and waiting for those who had yet to arrive.

 

* * *

 

 

“Amun assures me that they will be waiting to welcome you with open arms.” Tutankhamun said as he approached the fire where Crixus and Nasir sat not wanting their misery to dampen the spirits of the celebration.

 

“Yet they do not celebrate with us now.” Crixus said as he got to his feet. “I would seek more wine to drown grief.”

 

Tutankhamun watched as the Gaul set off in direction of the revelers. “The gods placed you into my palace.” The pharaoh lowered himself to the ground. “Lagus speaks highly of you. He does not share his beer lightly. He has done so with me; and now with you.” Tutankhamun held a cup out to the Syrian.

 

Nasir glanced up “Gratitude.”

 

“Lagus tells me that you were able to get Ankhe and Suhad to act civilly.” Tutankhamun said. “You must tell me how you accomplished it.”

 

“It is simple. They both love you; yet it is a situation that causes grief to all involved.” Nasir said. “Ankhe does not love you as a wife should; her heart belongs to another; as does yours.”

 

Nasir stopped to take a sip of the beer. “We have been given paradise; that speaks of joy and happiness. You should reach for what makes you happy for eternity; and allow Ankhe to do the same.”

 

“When Aten blesses us again with his face; we set out for Thebes.” Tutankhamun said. “Ankhe and Suhad both consider you a friend; I would ask that you continue to be their friend.”

* * *

 

Ay stood on the balcony looking out over the mass of rebels filling the courtyard. He had counselled the queen against the invitation; but Ka’s arrival with two of the rebel leader’s generals and the Oracle Sura’s presence served to negate all concern.

 

Ankhe and Suhad had immediately latched onto Agron eager to learn more of the gladiator they had heard so much about from Nasir. Ka was introducing Gannicus to the joy of a well-brewed beer.

 

Ay was not expecting to have a delicate hand fall on his arm. Looking down he saw that the hand belonged to Sura. He straightened and addressed the woman. “May I serve you in some way?”

 

“You are an ambitious man;” Sura stated. “Yet your honor serves as balance; you have remained loyal to your pharaoh. The gods look favorably upon you for this.”

 

“I serve Egypt.” Ay said. “Yet I would be remiss if I did not hold reservations with so many unknown to us within our palace walls.”

 

“It can be difficult to trust others.” Sura said. “There is always the chance of betrayal from those you count as allies; a thing known well to me and to my husband. It is the gods who built this alliance. One that we shall all honor; lest we draw their wrath.”

 

The sounds of cheers in the streets of Thebes drifted to the palace. Sura smiled. “I move to reunite with the husband too long from my side; let us all welcome him and your pharaoh together.”

* * *

 

Castus glanced around taking note of the absolute joy that filled the very air. There had been too many reunions to count and new friendships formed as the rebels and the Egyptians feasted and danced.  Melitta was happily speaking with Diona, Naevia and Sibyl while Oenomaus, Gannicus and Crixus looked on. Agron and Nasir were happily embracing each other while surrounded by the German rebels who had been joined by Duro and older couple. It was clear by the woman’s doting actions toward both Agron and Duro that she was their mother. The pharaoh was at the side of a dark-skinned woman; while Ka had his arms around a woman who wore the clothes of a queen. They were deep in conversation with Spartacus and the dark haired woman called Sura. Lagus was speaking with an older Roman man called Titus Batiatus who had been greeted warmly by Oenomaus. Oddly enough the man held the respect of all the older gladiators.

 

Those he now called his brothers were happy. It was a situation that Castus did not fit into. He was simply a Cilician pirate that had been forced into it by circumstance. Castus set his cup down and stood up; heading toward the docks where his ship awaited.

 

“You leave without words of parting?”

 

“Fuck the gods!” Castus said as he found his way blocked by Agron. “I only thought to see you free of the Cilician shit.”

 

“A thing that I have prayed for in the past.” Agron admitted. “Yet I will admit that you are not as much of a shit as I first thought; like that fucking Gaul. Nasir would want to wish you well before you depart; as would others.”

 

“Agron is not wrong in this.” Crixus said as he joined the two. “You have earned your place among us as a brother; we would not see you leave without a proper farewell.”

 

Castus grinned as he allowed himself to be led back to the celebration. He did fit in with these rebels after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is done but not done. There are a lot of story ideas floating around in my head for this verse. Things that were mentioned or popped up during the story that need their own story so there will be more coming.


End file.
